How It All Began, Yr 2
by Amoura Avalon
Summary: The gang returns to Hogwarts for another year. What happens when an ancient form of magic arises in a certain Muggleborn witch? Does James get his sweet Lily? Read and find out. Sequal to How It All Began, Yr 1 can stand alone
1. Scary Movies

It was just barely after midnight and Lily Evans had yet to go to sleep. She was working on her summer homework. She also had just turned twelve years old. Lily rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. "My goodness!" she exclaimed. "No wonder I'm so dreadfully tired. It's after midnight." Lily was no ordinary twelve-year-old though. She was home for the summer from her school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily couldn't wait to hang out with her best friends from Hogwarts: Serena (Rini) Avalon, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Thinking that she should get to sleep so she would wake up early, Lily finally went to bed.

Lily woke up to a tapping on her window at 7:30 in the morning. She looked and saw an official looking owl. Lily opened the window and saw not only the official looking owl, but also her own owl, Emrys. Emrys flew over to her cage and ate the mouse in her beak. The official owl was waiting patiently for Lily to relieve it of its letter. She took the letter and the owl left.

The letter was from Hogwarts. Inside it had a list of school supplies and her train ticket. Lily smiled, knowing that in a few weeks, she would be going back. Then she got up, got dressed, and went downstairs.

Lily could smell her mother's cooking. What a smell it was! She was making Lily's favorite breakfast: eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and tea. Lily sat down and her mother kissed her forehead good morning. "Morning Mum!" Lily said cheerily.

"Morning Sweetheart. Sleep well?"

"Mm hmm. I got my letter as well. Do you think it would be okay if I spent the afternoon with my friends?"

Mrs. Evans looked at Lily surprised. "But we always spend birthdays as a family."

"I know Mum, but there are a lot more friends who want to see me this year. Usually it's just Rini and Tina. Now it's Rini, James, Sirius, Remus, and probably Damien. Plus, I'll be spending the morning with you and it would make Petunia happier."

"We'll ask your father when he comes down."

Lily smiled, knowing that she could get her father agree to almost anything if she played her cards right. Petunia came down around eight o'clock, putting on some sort of make up. Lily laughed at this sight.

Petunia looked skeptically at her. "What's so funny?"

Lily laughed even harder. "You are, Petunia! You're actually putting make up on!"

"Yes, I have plans with Vernon today." Petunia looked at what her mother was cooking. "Wait a minute. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast. Oh, don't tell me it's the little brat's birthday!"

"Yes, Petunia, it is. And don't insult your sister!" Mrs. Evens scolded.

"Mum, I'm going out with Vernon and I refuse to change my plans for her. She was gone most of the year, and ever since she came back, you've been treating her like the queen of England!"

"Petunia calm down," Lily said. "You might not have to go anywhere with me and my friends." Petunia brightened.

Mr. Evans came down a few minutes later and kissed the top of Lily's head. "Happy birthday, Princess."

"Thank you, Daddy." Mrs. Evans served breakfast.

About half way through, Lily asked, "Daddy, is it okay if my friends and I spent the afternoon together without the family?"

Mr. Evans looked at his daughter. "I don't see any harm in it."

"But Kevin—" Mrs. Evans started.

"Come on, Evy. Where's the harm?"

"Kevin, most of her friends are boys!"

"Evilan, I really don't think Lily would do something with any of the boys considering there are a few of them going to be there plus Rini." Mr. Evans had called Lily's mother by her full name, so she knew she would be able to go on her own this year. They finished their breakfast in peace. Then Lily opened her gifts.

Around eleven the doorbell rang. Petunia ran to get to the door first. Petunia called to her parents, "I'll be back later, Mum!" so they knew Vernon was at the door. After Petunia left, Lily ran upstairs, put on a blue skirt, a white T-shirt with the word 'Angel' written across the front, and her blue platform heels. Lily ran back downstairs, kissed her parents good-bye, and went to Rini's.

Lily rang Rini's doorbell. A bubbly Rini answered it. "Hi Lily! Happy birthday!" Lily found herself being pulled inside by Hurricane Rini. When Lily finally was able to see things besides a blur, she saw she was in the Avalon kitchen. In the kitchen were Damien Gem, James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius.

"Happy birthday!" they all shouted.

Remus immediately had her in a hug and swung her around. "Thank you, Remus, for that amusing ride," Lily said looking a little pale. "I'd kiss your cheek but I might vomit on it."

"Sorry, Lily. Didn't mean to make you feel queasy."

"I'm feeling a bit better now, thanks. Anyone else up for a none moving hug?"

Sirius came over and hugged Lily. "Happy birthday, little angel." Lily kissed his cheek hello.

James came over and hugged her next. "Happy birthday, Sleeping Beauty." Though the group had been seeing each other all summer, James still felt as if he hadn't seen her since the last time they had hugged. Lily looked at him weird when he called her 'Sleeping Beauty.' James laughed. "Remus, isn't Lily our Sleeping Beauty?"

Remus laughed as he remembered last year. "Yes, but ours didn't wake up!"

"Too true, too true."

Lily just shook her head, still not knowing what they were talking about. She hugged James again and kissed his cheek. He returned the kiss but his was just to the side of her lips.

James backed away a bit nervously. "Ah, you haven't said hello to Damien or Peter yet."

"Happy birthday, Lily!" Peter said with excitement.

Lily cringed with disgust at the sight of him, but only James noticed it. "Thank you, Peter. Damien, I'll leave Rini to give you my hellos and how-do-you-dos."

Everyone laughed as Damien turned red. "With pleasure!" Rini said, which made him blush even harder.

"Well, shall we go to the movies? There's one playing that I've been dying to see!" Lily said.

Rini called her mother downstairs to take them to the theater. Mrs. Avalon gave them extra money, just in case.

At the theater, they bought the tickets and refreshments. Then they got their seats. Damien sat farthest down, with Rini to his right. On the other side of Rini sat Lily, then James, Remus, Sirius, and lastly Peter.

The movie was a horror. James kept hoping Lily would get scared. Lily and Rini were scared by a half-hour through the movie. Rini's head has buried in Damien's shoulder while Lily's was buried in James's. They would look up every once in a while to see what was going on. The guys were fully enjoying the movie. Lily just happened to look up once when a puppy was getting killed. She quickly buried her head in James's shoulder again. James was only too happy to hold her tight to comfort her.

James felt his shoulder were a bit wet and figured Lily was crying from the puppy getting killed. "Lily," he said gently, "do you want to leave? You don't have to see this if you don't want to." Lily nodded so they got up and left.

Once they got into the lobby, Lily exclaimed, "How could they kill that poor little puppy! That poor innocent puppy!" Lily continued to cry on James shoulder for the next few minutes. She looked up at James and smiled. "Thanks, James. Why don't you go back in and watch the rest the rest of the movie, okay?"

James shook his head. "No, not unless you want to. It's just a movie. Plus, I wouldn't want to leave you out here alone."

"Thanks, James. You really are a great friend." Lily hugged James once more. "You know, the movie won't be over for about another hour."

"I know that. It there anything else we can do while we wait for them?"

Lily thought for a while. "There's the arcade."

"Okay, let's go there." Lily jumped up and started dragging James to the arcade.

James was in awe of the different games. "How can there be so many. I've heard of a few of these, but I didn't realize there were so many." Lily laughed at the remark and pulled him over to a game called Pac-Man.

They were in the arcade for longer than they meant to be. The movie had ended a few minutes ago and they hadn't left the arcade. They were having too much fun.

Lily was beating James in a fighting game when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Jesus Christ!" she shouted. She had lost her concentration so James was able to defeat her.

"Finally!" James said with triumph. He looked at Lily who was clutching her heart trying to regain her breath. "What happened to you?" Lily pointed to who had tapped her on the shoulder. There stood Sirius, Rini, Damien, Remus, and Peter. "Thanks guys. You threw Lily's concentration off and I was able to defeat her finally."

"That was not fair!" Lily started. "They shouldn't have tapped my shoulder. I want a rematch. I demand a rematch!"

James shook his head. "You've defeated five times in that game. You're better than me in it and I bow down to your ability to conquer anyone in it." This made Lily happy.

Suddenly, Sirius asked, "Hey guys, why did you leave the movie? Was it just to boring for you?"  
James laughed. "Quite the contrary, actually. I found it a fairly good horror movie. It was to much for Lily."

"They killed an innocent little puppy!" Lily started to defend herself.

"Oh my goodness, Lily!" Rini exclaimed. "I forgot all about your animal thing." Seeing the others confused faces, she explained. "You see, Lily has this really soft side for animals. She only eats meat because she knows that the entire animal will be used for something. The hides of pigs and cows, the feathers of chickens, the fleece of sheep, and their meat are being used. Never take her to an animal shelter because she'll burst in tears seeing all those abandoned and stray animals. Seeing an innocent puppy being killed is like the worst thing she could have seen." Lily was crying just thinking about that puppy being killed.

Suddenly, Remus had a question for Lily that he had to ask her privately. "Um, Lily? You want to play a game with me?"

"Sure. You want to see if you can defeat me in a game that James can only win by default?" Lily put another quarter in the machine and she and Remus started to play.

"Lily, is that why you were so understanding when I told you I was a werewolf?" A werewolf had bitten Remus when he was little. The only person that knew besides the professors and Hogwarts and his family was Lily.

"What do you mean, Remus?"

"Your love of animals. Is that why you weren't mean to me? Because I'm part animal?"

Lily glanced at Remus. "Yes, it's part of the reason. As I said last year though, I know werewolves are only dangerous in there wolf forms. As long as you're in your human form, I know I'm safe." They fell silent as they continued to play. The others were watching with interests. They were surprised when Lily cried, "No!" Remus had obviously won the game.

They left the arcade. Lily looked at her watch and exclaimed, "Oh no! I need to be home in twenty minutes! I need to call home." Lily ran to a pay phone and called her parents to tell them she'd be late. Then Rini called her mother and told her they were ready to be picked up.

They were picked up fifteen minutes later by Mrs. Avalon. Rini and Lily sat in the front while the boys sat in the back. The boys were discussing the movie and telling James what he missed. Rini looked at Lily and asked, "So has James asked you out yet?"

"No, Rini, and he probably won't ask me out."

"Why not, Lils?"

"Because I he promised to wait for me. If he likes me as much as he says he does, he'll wait till I ask him."

"That was risky. What if he asks someone else while he waits for you?"

"Then he didn't like me as much as he thought." The rest of the ride home was mainly talk of the movie.

Lily got home twenty minutes late.


	2. Back To Diagon Alley

Ok, a lil bit of a note here by me. I don't have a beta reader. I started writing this story around 4 years ago so I don't know what errors I may have and I kno for damn sure some of this needs to b changed to have it match more to what lil we kno from JKR about all of them. I had given Sirius a sister, but she has been demoted to a distant cousin. You will read about her in this story, but I dont think in this chapter. Anyway, if anyone would like to be abeta reader for me and get a sneak peak of whats to come b4 everyone else please let me know in a review. I know I dont have a lot of mistakes but I want to eliminate them as much as possible.

Mandrake Queen: I know this is a bit late, but no, I didn't do a ff for the summer. When I first started writing this story it didn't even occur to me to do a piece on the summer, though now I might go back and do one. It depends on how much time I have on my hands with starting my senior year in high school and tryint to get a steady job. If I do you will be the first to know.

Umm... I cant think of anything else just that I dont kno how busy i'm going to b over the next few months with skool coming, but I will try to post a chapter as freguently as possible. I know i have done a good job while posting the last year, but i will try to do better. I promise.

And now... ENJOY! Love Amoura

* * *

"Mum! Mum, hurry up! Mother, get your rear in gear! You're making me late!" Lily was very impatient while she waited for her mother to come downstairs.  
"Alright, alright. No need to get your knickers in a twist," Mrs. Evans said as she started coming down the stairs, still putting her hair up in a ponytail. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway, Angel? It's not like you didn't see them all week."  
"I know. It's just I don't want to be the last one there."  
"Okay. We'll be off then, shall we?"  
They listened to the radio the whole way there with Lily singing along. They were almost to the Leaky Cauldron when Mrs. Evans said, "You know, Lily, with a voice like that, you'll have people spellbound when you're older. No pun intended, of course," Mrs. Evans added quickly.  
Lily looked at her mother. "You think so?"  
"Oh, Lord yes. You have a gift. A very beautiful gift."  
"Well, I think you're right about holding people spellbound. That is, whenever I sing at Hogwarts, Sirius is somehow always there. And you know that tale you used to tell me of three witches who try to suck the lives from children to stay young forever?" Mrs. Evans nodded. "Well, according to Sirius it's a true story!"  
"Wow! I thought it was just legend."  
"All legend is based on fact, Mum."  
"True that is. Very true."

They reached the Leaky Cauldron, a magic people's pub. Mrs. Evans told Lily she would be back in four hours. Lily looked at her watch. That meant five o'clock. She went in and realized she wasn't sure what bricks Mrs. Avalon had pushed or tapped last time. She went up to the bartender and said, "Excuse me." The bartender looked down. "I need to get into Diagon Alley. You see, last time I was here, my friend's mother opened the wall."  
The bartender looked at her as if making sure she wasn't lying. "Okay, little Miss. Follow me." Lily followed him to the small courtyard. "Now, once I show you, think you'll be able to remember?"  
Lily hesitated. "I think so."  
"Well, you don't sound to sure, so I'm going to use a memorizing charm after I show you." Lily watched him as he tapped certain bricks of the wall with his wand. He turned toward Lily again and said, "_Memorosa_!" Lily's head tingled for a few seconds. "There you go, Miss."  
"Thank you," she said as she started to walk into the alley.  
"What's you name?" the bartender called.  
"Lily. Lily Evans."  
"Well Lily, I hope to see you again."  
Lily walked towards the agreed meeting spot: Gringotts. Lily had another 100 pounds to change into Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. As she approached the bank, she saw only one person: Remus. Lily walked over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They sat down on the step to wait for the others.  
"Did you have trouble getting in?" Remus asked.  
Lily looked down as she turned red. "I had to ask the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron for help." They fell silent for a few minutes.  
"Lily?"  
"Yes, Remus."  
"Well, I was wondering if…if you…if you…" Remus couldn't figure out how to ask her.  
"If I what, Remus?"  
"If you would go out with me," he said quietly.  
Lily continued to look at her feet. 'Oh no!' she thought. 'If I go out with Remus it will break James's heart. If I say no I'll break Remus's heart. James said he'd wait for me. I do like Remus. Yes, I will go out with him. This will have to be James's test.'  
Lily had been quiet for so long, Remus's head was screaming, 'She's going to say no! I just know it!" "Will you, Lily?" he asked as calmly as he could.  
Lily looked at him. "Yes," she said with a smile. "I will, Remus." Remus jumped up and smothered Lily in hugs. Lily laughed.  
Rini and Damien came a few minutes later, followed by Sirius and Peter. Last to show was James. The hugs and high-fives went all around. When James got to Lily, he noticed she was avoiding his eyes. They broke apart more quickly than James would have liked.  
As they broke apart they looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly, James heard a voice in his head, a girl's voice: Lily's voice. _I'm sorry, James. Now's just not our time. I hope you keep your promise and wait for me. The whole school's female population goes gaga over you. Please, James, wait for me. And please, James, forgive me._ James broke eye contact with Lily. James noticed her arm was away from her body, and her hand, her hand was intertwined with someone else's.  
James looked at the owner of the hand and was shocked to see it was Remus's. It was all James could do to not lash out. "The rest of you go inside, alright? I want to ask Remus a question."

Remus walked down the steps as everyone else went into Gringotts. "What is it, James?"

"Why!" James said quietly but forcefully. "Why'd you do it!"

"It might help," Remus said calmly, "if I knew what I was being accused of."

"You asked Lily out!" James said through clenched teeth. "You know how feel about her! I like Lily!"

"How do you think I knew which questions to ask you, huh? If someone would ask me those things about Lily, do you know what I'd say? Her skin is as fair as a dove. When she touches me it feels like a warm breath of wind. Her skin is softer that a rose petal. Her hair smells richer than a raspberry grove! Have I mentioned yet that she is a vision of loveliness! Mark my words, she is heaven sent, an angel! She is all the wonderful things in this world embodied. She is more than my lady; she is my queen. Do not tell me I did this out of spite, for I care for Lily with all my heart." With that, Remus walked into Gringotts.

James just stood there, thinking about what Remus had said. He was snapped out of his trance when Sirius called, "Oi, James! You coming or what?" James walked up the steps and into Gringotts.

He followed Sirius to the front desk. They all told the goblin at the counter their vault number. Lily also changed ninety pounds. She kept the other ten pounds for herself. They all gave her questioning looks. "Just so I have muggle spending money as well," she said simply. Another goblin then led them to a set of railroad tracks.

They all got into a cart the goblin had just called. Remus made sure he and Lily were away from James. "Lily, he knows," he whispered in Lily's ear.

"Who knows what, Remus?"

"James knows about us." Lily's eyes widened. "I don't know how he found out."

Lily didn't hear much more of what Remus said. She was deep in thought. 'How did he find out! We haven't told anyone yet, not even Rini.' Lily heard someone calling her name. "What!" Lily snapped.

Rini jumped at her snap. "Uh, we're at your vault."

"Oh, sorry. Must've gone off into La-la Land. I'm so sorry, Rini," Lily said.

"Just go!" everyone called. Lily got out of the cart and gave the goblin her key. The door opened and Lily quickly filled her moneybag. She got back into the cart as quickly as she could and rested her head on Remus's shoulder. "I have a headache," she said out loud.

They were off again, this time to Sirius's. After they had all gotten their money, they headed for the shops. They went to the Apothecary and restocked their potion ingredients. Then they went to the bookshop.

James dragged Sirius and Peter away from the others. He glanced at Lily and met her eyes. Just like at Gringotts, James heard Lily's voice in his head. _I'm sorry, James. Please don't be mad at Remus or me._ 'What in the world!" James thought after Lily's voice faded from inside his head. James joined Sirius and Peter.

"James, what's going on?" Sirius asked immediately.

"Remus and Lily are going out," James said.

"How do you know? They haven't said anything to anyone," Peter said matter-of-factly.

"That's the strange thing," James said. "Right before we were going into Gringotts, Lily and my eyes met. I could her thoughts. She was worried about them going out. And right before I came over here, it happened again. She was asking someone for forgiveness about them going out and not to be mad at them."

"Do you know who she was asking in her thoughts for forgiveness?" Sirius asked with great interest.

James hesitated. "No," he lied. He didn't want to hurt Sirius even more than he was about Lily and Remus going out. The three boys got their books and waited for the others to find them.

Rini and Damien found them first. Rini ran over to them and shrieked, "Guess what!"

"Lily and Remus are going out," they said in unison.

Rini's face fell. "How did you know?"

"I saw them holding hands outside of Gringotts," James said. "That's what I asked Remus. I just told these two." He didn't wish to elaborate.

"Oh, okay," Rini said. "Well, they'll be joining us shortly."

No sooner had Rini said that than they Lily and Remus came into view. Lily had her arm linked with Remus's and was whispering something to him. They both had a smile on their faces. Lily saw they others and her smile faded a little. Rini was the only one who noticed.

Sirius decided to act indignant. "So why didn't you tell us you two were going out? We had to hear it from James and then from Rini and Damien."

"Well, ah, I, err, we, um," Lily didn't know how to answer the question.

"Well," Remus said, "we don't even know how James found out. We were planning to tell you all at once. When he dragged you two off we figured he was going to tell you, so we told Rini and Damien." Lily smiled her agreement.

"Well, have we all bought our books now?" Peter asked. Everyone nodded. "Then where to?"

James was the first to answer. "Well, I don't know about you guys and ladies, but I'm going to the owl emporium."

Lily gave a squeak of joy. "Oh, I do love the emporium. Even if I was only going in to look I'd be happy." So they all left Flourish and Botts and headed for Eeyelops Owl Emporium. James immediately went to look at snowy owls, but found none to his liking. Lily was just enjoying looking at the different owls. Remus was also enjoying the different owls. They saw James at the eagle owls. Everyone could see the joy in his eyes as he was looking at them.

Lily walked over to them. One caught her eye and she said, "This one is _beautiful_! Look at it! Don't you agree, James?"

James looked at the owl. Lily was quite right. It _was_ extraordinary. "By Jove, Lily! It's perfect!" James told the owner which owl he wanted and paid for it. They went outside and James set the cage down. "What do you think I should name him?"

"How 'bout Hermes?" Sirius suggested. "Hermes was the messenger god of the Greeks."

"Nah," James said. "Too original."

Lily knelt down beside the cage and started to pet the owl. It gently nipped he finger.

"Arthur," Remus suggested. "Like King Arthur."

"Still too original."

"Hedwig?" suggested Rini. "I read the name in _Hogwarts, A History_ last year."

"I don't think so."

"Hello, Myrddin. (ddth)" Lily cooed at the owl. The owl cooed back.

"Well, I guess Myrddin wins, doesn't it." James said.

"Uh?" Lily said, not realizing what had just happened.

"Nice one, Lily," Damien laughed. "You just named James's owl."

"I did? I'm sorry, James. I didn't mean to."

James laughed at Lily's apologies. "It's okay, Lils. Myrddin is a better name than anyone else came up with. A lot more original, too."

Lily blushed at James's words. Keeping her eyes to the ground, she got up and walked to Remus' side and put her head on his shoulder. Remus put his arm around her waist, as if to show James that Lily was his girlfriend.

James opened Myrddin's cage. He immediately flew over to Lily, his namer. "No, Myrddin. You're not mine," she said as she patted his head. She walked over to James and said, "He's your owner. You answer to him." The owl hopped from Lily's arm to James's and nipped Lily's finger. Lily laughed and walked back over to Remus.

They spent the rest of the time looking at the different items in various shops. They even had some ice cream.

All too soon, Lily looked at her watched and gasped. "Oh, no! My mum is picking me up in five minutes. I better get back to the Leaky Cauldron." She gave everyone a hug and kissed Remus quickly before saying, "Bye guys! See you tomorrow, Rini!" She ran quickly down the alley.

She reached the pub and said good-bye to the bartender. As she was leaving, she heard some one ask the bartender, "Tom, how d'you know that girl?"

She heard his reply. "Oh, she came in here about four hours ago and needed help getting to Diagon Alley. A sweet gal she is." Lily smiled at his response.

She left the Leaky Cauldron just as Mrs. Evans was pulling up. "Have a good time, Dear?"

"Wonderful," she said. "Simply wonderful."


	3. Hogwarts Express

Still looking for a beta reader. Please let me know if you would like to do that.

* * *

"Lily! Remus! Will you two stop already!"

Remus took his hand out of Lily's hair and looked at Damien. "What if we don't want to?"

"Anyway," Lily added. "We never told you and Rini to stop acting like boyfriend and girlfriend. Why should we have to if you two didn't?" Lily and Remus were leaning against a wall on Platform 9 ¾ talking. Remus kept running his hand through Lily's soft hair.

"The difference," Rini said, "is that we weren't in such a public place."

"Fine then. Remus, will you join me in finding a compartment on the train?"

"Yes ma'am!" Remus said with a smile.

They went onto the train. Lily went into a compartment at the back of the train. Remus followed her in and sat down. Lily sat on his lap and asked, "Shall we continue our discussion?" and they did.

Outside on the platform, James had just joined Rini and Damien. "Where are the other?"

Rini and Damien looked at each other and then back at James. "Uh, Lily and Remus found a compartment for us and are already on the train," Damien said carefully picking his words. "Peter and Sirius haven't arrived yet."

"Oh," James said with a note of disappointment in his voice from Damien's reminder. "I think I'll join them. You guys gonna wait for them?"

"I guess so," Rini said slowly.

James walked over to the train and loaded his things. Then he went to the back of the train to start his search. He had only searched for a few minutes when he saw them. He stopped and tried to steady himself. Then, with the happiest smile he could muster, he started to open the door. He caught a bit of their conversation before they notice him.

"Now, now, Moony. It isn't nice to tease people who aren't there to defend themselves."

"Well, my little flower, I'm sure S—" Remus stopped in the middle of what he was saying when he noticed James. "Oh, hey, James."

Lily looked over at the door. "Hi, James. How's Myrddin?"

James didn't answer. He was too busy wondering why Lily was sitting in Remus's lap. He realized someone had said something and said, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Lily looked at Remus and then back at James. "I asked how Myrddin was doing."

"Oh, Myrddin's fine. Mum liked him. She especially liked his name."

Remus snickered. "Did you tell her who named him?"

"Oh, yeah. She was surprised that I had another friend that's a girl besides Rini," James said with a true smile.

Lily pretended to be hurt. "What!" she pouted. "You didn't tell her about me. Moony isn't that just rude? His mother doesn't know who his friends are." Lily broke into a smile and fits of giggles. "I haven't done anything like that in ages!" Remus and James were also laughing.

"That was quite a performance, Lily!" James said through his laughter. Lily stood up and bowed to James and Remus. She sat down beside Remus. James sat down across from then.

The others came in a few minutes later. They were surprised to see James, Remus, and Lily having a civil conversation. Rini and Damien sat beside Lily and Remus; Sirius and Peter sat beside James. Rini and Lily immersed themselves in a conversation, leaving the boys to talk.

They were a half-hour into the train ride when Lily cried out, "No way! I dare you to!"

"I don't think so!" Rini cried back.

"How 'bout we do it at the same time?" Lily asked.

"Okay. On the count of three: one, two, three!"

After Rini said three, both Lily and Rini turned to their boyfriends and kissed them. Though unexpected, Damien and Remus returned the kisses. After ten seconds, ten minutes to Sirius, James, and Peter, Sirius started coughing. Rini and Damien broke apart first, then Lily and Remus.

"So, my dear Moony, did you like my little surprise?" Lily asked playfully.

"Why would I not?"

"I got a question," James said. "Why does she keep calling you 'Moony'?"

Remus became uneasy as he tried to answer. "Ah, well, you see, that is," he sputtered.

"Our dear Remus has a little fear of moons and I love to tease him for it. Isn't that right, Moony?"

"Oh, yes. It always looks like it's staring at you. Just to creepy for me."

"By George!" Sirius exclaimed. "Who would have thought that Remus would be scared of something as small as the moon." Remus shrugged.

"Yes, Sirius. He's my Moony and I'm his little flower. I don't want any of you using my pet name for him, understand?" Everyone laughed and agreed. "Good. Now, who here is going to try out for the house Quidditch team?"

They were lost in their talk of Quidditch when the door of their compartment opened. Standing in the doorway stood their archenemies at school: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Gregorus Goyle, and Cory Crabbe.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Lucius sneered. Lily turned her face from the door towards Remus. "Now Lily, is that any way to greet your visitors?"

"You're not visitors," Lily said with her voice dripping with venom. "You're pests! Unwanted pests at that!"

"You're still not being polite, Lily," Severus sneered.

Lily tried to stand up but was held down by Remus's arm around her waist. "Let go, Remus." Remus let go out of surprise from the sharpness and hatred in her voice. Lily stood up and stood directly in front of Severus and Lucius. "Get out of our compartment."

"What if we don't want to, little flower?" Lucius asked leisurely.

"Get out!" she shrieked as she started to push the four of them out into the hall. "Out, out!" Lily began to push them up the hall. Remus had left the compartment right behind Lily and was watching her push the four boys. "Nobody calls me 'little flower' except Remus!" she shrieked. After these words left her mouth, a flash of light appeared between Lily's hands and the boys, sending them all backwards. Lily was thrown into Remus who was knocked over from the force, but was otherwise okay. Lily, however, was unconscious. The four Slytherin buys were also knocked unconscious, though fewer people cared about them.

Many had seen what had happened. They all crowded around Lily and Remus as he tried to wake Lily. "Lily, Lily wake up!" Remus cried desperately. "Lily wake up!" Remus had Lily in his arms and was shaking her. Lily had a small gash on her cheek. Remus picked up the unconscious Lily and carried her into their compartment. "James, write a letter to Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, anyone at school and tell them that Lily is unconscious. Please!"

The urgency in Remus's voice was too much to be ignored. He got a quill, some ink, and a piece of parchment and wrote what had happened. He tied it to Myrddin's ankle and sent him on his way. When he got back to the compartment, Remus was still cradling Lily's limp body and brushing loose strands of hair from her face. James crouched down at Lily's head and grasped Remus's shoulder.

"Rini," Remus said quietly, "watch Lily while us boys get changed." Remus put Lily gently on the seat and dragged the boys to the compartment across the hall to change. Rini changed into her school robes as well. She was with Lily for a few minutes after she changed when Remus came back in. He sat cradling Lily the rest of the way to school.


	4. Ancient Magic

Okay. I had written this before book 5 came out so I need to go back through the rest of my story to make sure that it's all fixed up.

Silver Ice- I don't know why the spacing was messed up like that in chapter 2. I didn't set it up like that. It just happened when I posted it. I know it was difficult to read, but at least it wasn't as bas as the first time I tried posting anything on here. The entire chapter was one big paragraph and I didn't know how to fix it.

Dark Wolf- It's nice to have a new reader, or if you're not new to my stories it's good to hear from you. I hope you enjoy this chappie.

I'M STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER. Love ya'll! Amoura

* * *

They arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later. Lily was still unconscious so Remus carried her off the train. Waiting for them was Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonnagal, Hagrid, and Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse.

Remus carried Lily over to the professors. Professor McGonnagal asked, "Where are the other students who were involved?"

"They're still inside on the train," James said, who was right behind Remus. Professor McGonnagal went onto the train to find the other students.

"Thank you, James," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. He conjured a stretcher and indicated for Remus to lay Lily upon it. "Follow me, please, Remus." The boys and Rini had gotten into so much trouble Dumbledore called them by their first names.

Dumbledore led him to the first carriage that led up to the school. Madam Pomfrey followed. Dumbledore said a charm that made the carriage move faster than normal. They got to the school and Dumbledore led them to the hospital wing. Dumbldore led the stretcher to a bed and set Lily on it, the stretcher beneath her disappearing. Madam Pomfrey immediately started to attend to Lily. "Now Remus, I want you to tell me everything."

"Well," Remus began, "we were talking about Quidditch when Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle came to our compartment and began to make sneering remarks at Lily. Lily got angry and told them to get out. Malfoy said no and called her 'little flower', my pet name for her. It only angered Lily even more and she started pushing the four of them out of the compartment. She then started to push then up the corridor. Before the flash, Lily had yelled at them that only I am allowed to call her 'little flower' and right as she pushed them a final time, there was a flash of white light in between Lily's hands and the boys. They all flew backwards, unconscious. Lily hit me because I was right behind her. I don't know how far the others went before they landed. All I know is that they were all unconscious. I didn't pay attention to them, just Lily."

"You say she was angry," Dumbledore said curiously.

"Yes, Professor. I've never seen her so angry before."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "You'd better be getting down to the feast, Remus. Goodness knows your friends will want to know what's happening."

"If you please, Professor, I'd rather stay with Lily. I wouldn't be able to concentrate knowing she's up here."

Just then, Professor McGonnagal came in with Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle, each on a stretcher. She had each stretcher go to a bed and then the stretchers disappeared. She then left for the sorting ceremony.

Dumbledore turned back to Remus. "Remus, you must understand that I'm not quite sure when Lily will wake. If you feel as though you need to be here, though, you may stay."

Remus nodded while looking at Lily. "I understand, Professor, and thank you."

"I, unfortunately, must go down to the feast. But as soon as I can I shall be back up in this wing. I would truly like to know what's going on." Dumbledore left for the feast.

Remus was in the hospital wing all night. He fell asleep in a chair beside Lily's bed. Dumbledore came in after the feast to try and find out what more could have happened than anyone knew. He put a blanket over Remus after he transfigured his chair into a bed.

Dumbledore went to Lily. She still was unconscious. Looking over at the others, Dumbledore could tell they were still unconscious as well. He picked up one of Lily's hands and looked at the palm. There, in the middle of her palm, was some sort of mark. He looked at her other palm and saw it there too. Then he went over to the closest of the boys' bed, which was Lucius's. Peering closely at Lucius's shirt, he noticed a tear in it, very like the mark on Lily's hands. He went back over to Lily. The mark on her palms was fainter than it had been when first discovered.

Dumbledore walked over to Madam Pomfrey's office and woke her up. "Poppy, I want to show you something." He walked over to Lily's bed and showed the nurse the mark. It was even more faint.

Madam Pomfrey looked at the mark and gasped. "I can't believe I didn't even notice that, Headmaster. What do you think it is?"

"I believe," Dumbledore said, "that it is a symbol of an ancient magic."

"But what kind, Albus?"

"I'm not sure, Poppy. I'm not sure. Tell me, what does it look like to you?"

Madam Pomfrey looked closely at the mark, which was growing fainter by the minute. "Well," she said slowly, "it looks like a partially squared off spiral."

Dumbledore nodded. "That's what I thought, too."

Over in the other beds, the boys were starting to stir. Lucius looked around him, saw the professors, and asked, "Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital wing, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit in the head with a bludger," he said. Madam Pomfrey went to work. She got each of the boys a potion to make them fall back asleep.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said when the boys were asleep, "the boys' shirts are torn with the mark on Miss Evans's palm. Would you please—"

"Already on it, Headmaster," Poppy interrupted. "_Repairo_." The boys' shirts were instantly mended.

"Thank you, Poppy. Please inform me instantly if Miss Evans condition changes."

"Of course, Headmaster."

Dumbledore left the room to go to the library. He called various books about ancient forms of magic to him and then went to his office.

Over the night, the mark on Lily's palms became fainter and fainter until they disappeared completely.


	5. It's Starting

Hey everyone! Thanks for giving me patience. Here's the chappie I promised all of you. I'm sorry it took so long to get it up. I'm still looking for a beta reader for this story. If any of you want to be a beta please let me know.

Love ya--Amoura

The boys left the hospital wing the next day. Lily, however, did not. James asked Remus how Lily was immediately when Remus came into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"She's still unconscious," he said sadly. The matter wasn't discussed further.

They had Potions first period with the Slytherins. Sirius was in a more cheerful mood than anyone else in the group was because his little cousin had been sorted into Gryffindor House the night before. On their way to first period, Sirius's little cousin came up to them to ask Sirius where her first class, Herbology, was.

"Vega, you know James and Remus. This here is Rini and Damien. This is my cousin, Vega. We were both named after stars, obviously. I would introduce Lily, but she's not feeling well and is in the hospital wing."

"Nice to meet you," Vega said nicely. "So where's Herbology, Seery?"

"It's out on the school grounds, Vega. Go out the front doors and you should see a row of greenhouses. You want to go to the first one."

"Thanks, Seery!" and Vega was off at a run so as not to be late.

Sirius looked back at his friends and saw them snickering. "What?"

"Seery?" Rini asked and burst out laughing. "Your nickname is Seery?"

"I would prefer if you not call me that. It's only Vega who calls me that. It's only because I love her so much that I let her call me that. If any of you call me that you'll be in big trouble."

"All right, _Sirius_. We won't call you Seery. After this Seery," James said, getting glares from Sirius.

"Let's just go to Potions, shall we?" Damien said.

They sat in the back of Potions as was usual. Severus walked up to them with his group of friends. "So the little mudblood is still in the hospital wing, is she?"

"If you are referring to Lily, than yes, she is still in the hospital wing," Remus said sharply. "By the way, Snape, how was your stay there last night?" Severus walked away not wanting to explain to his friends what had happened.

The Potions Mistress, Professor Cauldro, came in promptly as the bell rang. She went to her desk, looked at the roll book, and smiled. She then began to call role. When she got to Lily's name and she didn't answer, she was puzzled. "Does anyone know where Miss Evans is?"

"She's at the hospital wing," Remus said, glaring at Severus.

"I hope she's okay," Cauldro said before continuing. It sounded like real concern in her voice to Remus.

The rest of the class they reviewed from last year.

In all their classes that day they reviewed from last year. When lunchtime came, Remus grabbed a few bites to eat and then went to the hospital wing. James, Rini, Sirius, Damien, and surprisingly, Peter did the same thing. Lily was still unconscious and in her muggle clothes. Her leather jacket was on a hook by the door.

Remus was in the wing for about five minutes before the others came in. As they entered, they saw Remus kissing Lily's forehead. Pretending as if they hadn't seen that, they all came in and stood around Lily. Remus was holding her hand when suddenly he gave a gasp of pain.

"What is it?" Rini asked.

Remus was trying to let go of Lily's hand but her hand was clasp to tightly on his. "It feels as if there's a small fire in her hand!" he said with shock. "Help me loose her hand from mine!"

After a few minutes they had Lily's and Remus's hands separated. Looking at his hand, Remus noticed that the center of his palm was red. He took Lily's hand and felt the center but dropped it immediately from the heat coming from it. "Someone go get Madam Pomfrey," he said urgently. Peter went and got the nurse.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"The center of Lily's hand feels as if there's a fire in her skin," Remus said.

Madam Pomfrey looked where Remus was pointing and said quietly, "That's where it was. Where did it go?" She felt Lily's hand and dropped it just as Remus had done. She did the same with Lily's other hand. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist that you all leave," She said suddenly. "Now." She ushered them out the door and closed it. Having nothing else to do, they waited in the hall till they could dome back in.

After she had shooed the others away, Madam Pomfrey had thrown some powder into the fire and called for Dumbledore. Dumbledore emerged from the fire and the nurse explained what had happened.

Walking over to Lily, he felt the palms of her hands where the spirals had been. Indeed, the spot was quite hot. After putting a coolant agent on her hands, Dumbledore put bandages around her hands. Walking over to the wing door and opening it, he saw the five boys and Rini all waiting to be allowed back in. Dumbledore left through the fire and continued to search through the books for information on this ancient magic.

Remus walked over to Lily as fast as he could with the others trailing him. He sat down in the chair beside he bed again and started stoking her hair. Strangely, it felt wet. Lily was sweating profusely. She was also slightly restless. She was moving around as if from a dream. Lily then started to talk in her sleep. "No! I won't leave you! He'll kill you! I won't leave without you! No!" Lily fell silent for a few moments. Then, quite suddenly, she screamed, "James!"

Madam Pomfrey came in when she heard Lily scream. "What on earth is going on in here?" she demanded.

Lily had stopped screaming. The others looked around uncomfortably. Then Lily started to talk again and their attention was directed towards her. "Please, not Harry. Kill me instead. Please, don't harm Harry!" Lily was pleading with someone in her sleep for the life of this person named Harry. Then, just as suddenly as she had before, she screamed a wordless scream. Lily's body went loose and she didn't appear to be breathing.

Madam Pomfrey felt for her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt it. "Is she okay?" Remus asked slowly.

"She'll be okay," Madam Pomfrey said quietly. "She truly needs her rest more than anything now. I must ask you all to leave immediately."

Remus asked quickly to stay a few more minutes. Madam Pomfrey reluctantly said yes as the others left. She left and came back with a bowl of water and a rag and told Remus to wipe Lily's face since he was there. Remus did so while he kept telling Lily he loved her. Lily was in need of a shower from sweating but Remus didn't care. Madam Pomfrey came in a few minutes later and told him he would have to go. He stood up, kissed Lily's forehead, and then left.

They had Herbology next so Remus got the proper books and then left for the greenhouses. Remus and James were uncomfortable the rest of the day.

After Remus had left, Madam Pomfrey had called Dumbledore back to the infirmary. "Well," he said after hearing what had happened, "at least she's gained consciousness. Even if she hasn't woken up yet." He decided to stay in the infirmary so he could be witness to anything else that might happen.


	6. Nighttime Visitor

It was midnight and most everyone in the school was asleep. James, however, was wide-awake. He was walking in the halls under an invisibility cloak his father had given him when he got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Making his way to the hospital wing, all he thought about was what had happened there earlier. Lily had screamed his name. She had screamed _his_ name, not Remus's. Didn't that mean something?

He reached the hospital wing and carefully opened the door. Walking inside, the infirmary was very quiet. James took the cloak off and walked over to Lily's bed. He sat on the edge and looked into her face. "I love you, Lily," he murmured. James reached up and ran his hand down the side of Lily's face. He sat on the bed looking at her angelic face for a good fifteen minutes.

He was about to get up and leave when he heard Lily groan. Then her eyelids started to flutter. Lily slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She groaned again, brought her hand to her forehead, and said, "My head." She lowered her hand and saw James looking at her with such concern in his eyes that it almost looked as if he would cry. Lily sat up and hugged James. She started kissing his face wherever she could before grabbing him in a hug again and saying, "I thought I'd lost you for sure this time. It was just another nightmare. Just a nightmare." Lily was crying.

"Shh," James said. "Shh. It's okay. I'd never leave you."

Lily looked around her and took in her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital wing. Remus brought you here after we arrived at Hogsmeade with Dumbledore."

"Where is Remus? Is he here too?"

James looked down. "Ah, no, he's not in the wing. I snuck out under my invisibility cloak."

"You have an invisibility cloak and you never told me!"

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that."

"Well, I wish Remus was here right now. Has he been here frequently?"

"He was here the entire night last night. I would have been but…" James trailed off.

"I have one question. The last thing I remember is pushing those stupid gits up the corridor. What happened that Remus had to bring me here?"

"Well, you yelled at them for calling you a little flower and then this burst of light appeared between you and those stupid gits. It knocked you all unconscious and threw everyone backwards. Remus stopped you from going to far, but the idiots were thrown a good ten, fifteen feet."

"How many days has it been and when did they wake up?"

"Well, they woke up last night and it's been one full day. You missed all first day classes."

Lily giggled. "I guess the professors will understand." Lily looked at her hands. "Why are there bandages on my hands?"

"I'm not exactly sure I can explain that."

"I can, James, Lily," said a voice behind them. They both looked in the direction of the voice and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting in a chair behind them.

"Professor!" Lily said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you, Miss Evans. I was the one who received the letter telling what had happened on the train. You seem to be having quite an interesting year already. Dreams similar to those you had last year, showing powers not seen an ages. You have kept me on my toes these past few nights," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You said you know why there are bandages on my hands Professor. Why are they there?"

Dumbledore pulled out an old book and turned to a page that he had marked. He brought the book over to Lily and showed it to her. "Ever seen this mark, Lily?" he asked showing her a partially squared off spiral. Lily shook her head. "Well, it is a sign of very ancient magic. It appears on the palms of a person when they use that ancient magic. They can be knocked unconscious from the use of these powers the first few times. The mark gradually disappears after the use but where the mark was on the palm becomes inflamed. It's like a fire in the skin."

"Professor," James interrupted, "is that why the center of Lily's hands felt on fire to Remus earlier?"

"Yes, James, it is. Those powers may also be what are causing your glimpses of the future, Lily. The first true use of these powers is brought on by a strong emotion. I believe that there were a few boys causing trouble for you?" Lily nodded again. "Yes, that is what Remus said. You'll need to be careful, Lily. You were very lucky that Misters Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle were not severely injured. Now James, I must ask you to go back to your dorm. Lily needs her rest."

James nodded, put his cloak back on, and left. As soon as James left, Lily asked, "Is Remus alright?"

"Remus is as healthy as ever. No harm was done to him in this."

"When's the next full moon?" Lily asked the question without even realizing it. "Uh oh," she said quietly.

"So Mr. Lupin has told you about his condition." It was a statement, not a question. Lily nodded. "Well, I trust that you are keeping his little secret. The next full moon is in two days."

"Oh, yes Professor. I wouldn't want anyone to be afraid of Remus just because what he becomes once a month. I love Remus and know him too well to be afraid of him or wish him harm." Lily suddenly had a pang of guilt. "Professor, did you see me kiss James?"

"Yes, Lily, I did."

"Could you please not tell Remus. I wouldn't want to hurt him. He knows James likes me. I just…I was just so happy to see James alive."

"Lily, I wouldn't tell Remus, because it's not for me to tell. But it is for you. Tell Remus before James does, and explain what you just told to me. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Thank you, Professor." Lily lay down and went back to sleep.

When Lily awoke, Remus was there. She sat up and enveloped him in a hug. Remus sat on the bed and hugged Lily harder. "Professor Dumbledore said you had something to tell me before he left," he said.

"Yes. Yes, I do." She pushed Remus away so she could look into his face. "Look, last night James came to see me. I woke up and saw him. I was so happy to see him alive that," Lily took a deep breath. "I kissed James," she finished quietly.

Remus stood up and walked away from the bed and then came back. "Why were you so happy to see him alive?"

"I had dreamed that he was killed. And then I was killed. I was so happy to be alive and see him alive that I kissed him. It wasn't even the lips. It was just on the cheek." Lily was silently crying. "I'm so sorry, Remus."

Remus sat back on the bed and lifted Lily's head. "You love me, right?"

Lily looked directly into his eyes. "Of course I do. I was afraid to tell you this. I didn't want to hurt you because I know you know that James likes me."

Remus kissed away Lily's tears. "I love you, Lily. James did tell me you woke last night, but he didn't tell me that you kissed him. You telling me before James did just proves that you love me. Though, I have to ask: Who's Harry?"

"Who's Harry? What Harry are you talking about?"

"Yesterday, you were talking in your sleep. You kept telling someone that you wouldn't leave him or her. Then you screamed James's name. Then you started telling someone to take you instead of this Harry. Finally, you screamed."

"My dream," Lily said quietly. "Well, I was telling James I wouldn't leave without him. Someone wanted to kill him so he told me to run away. The person killed James. That must have been when I screamed his name. Then they started to come after…" Lily thought for a moment. Remus could barely hear her next words. "The baby."

"The baby," Remus said puzzled. "What baby?"

"I was holding a baby. The baby must have been named Harry. I wouldn't let this person kill the baby, so he killed me."

"Do you think maybe you should tell Dumbledore. He might know what the dream was about."

"No!" Lily said, loudly and quickly. She lowered her voice and said, "No. I don't want anyone to know. Not even James can know. Promise me you won't tell anyone about the dream."

"I promise, Lily. I won't tell anyone." Remus took her in a hug and kissed her. They spoke for a little more and then Remus left for classes. Lily was in the hospital wing the rest of the day.


	7. To Gryffindor Tower

1Madam Pomfrey let Lily go to the common room to sleep that night. Unfortunately, Lily didn't know what the password was so she sat outside the door, hoping someone would come out or would be heading in. She had almost fallen asleep outside the portrait door when it opened. Lily looked at the door and saw no one step out but the door close. "James!" she hissed. "James, is that you?" No one answered or appeared. "James, if that's you, tell me the password!"

Suddenly, she felt someone kiss her cheek. Then, James's voice whispered in her ear, "The password is 'fairy lights'." Lily knew James had his invisibility cloak on and tried to hear his footsteps going down the hall.

She turned to the portrait and said, "Fairy lights." The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open to reveal the Gryffindor Common Room. With her jacket over her arm, she entered.

The group was at a table in the far corner and when the door swung open, they turned to see if it was James. Seeing that it was Lily, Remus jumped up from the table and ran towards he. The others followed. Remus gave Lily a hug and a kiss. "Are you all right, my little flower?" he asked with concern.

Lily nodded and said, "Yes. Madam Pomfrey said I'd be all right to stay the night in the Common Room and go to classes tomorrow."

"Speaking off class," Sirius said, "Cauldro seems quite concerned about your health."

"Professor Cauldro?" Lily asked with surprise. "Do you know why?"

"Nobody knows," Rini piped in. "When she asked where you were on the first day and Remus told her she didn't seem too happy to hear you were there. She seemed even more concerned when you weren't there today."

"That is strange," Lily said. "Oh, well! I'll be there tomorrow so she can stop worrying. Where is James off to, by the way?"

"How'd you know he left?" Damien asked.

"I was out there waiting for someone to either leave or enter so they could tell me the password. When the door opened and no one appeared I figured one or more of you guys were under his cloak. Since James doesn't let others use it without him, I called his name. He came over and told me the password." Lily took Remus by the arm and led him over to the table. She whispered to him, "He also took the advantage of being invisible by kissing me on the cheek."

"Please tell me he didn't," Remus said.

"I would but then I wouldn't be telling the truth."

Remus sighed and looked at his watch. "Lily, I wish you would go to bed. I want you rested for tomorrow." He ran his hand down the side of her face. "Please, for me."

Lily was tired but she didn't want Remus to know, so she said, "Alright, Moony, if you insist."

"Yes, I do." They stood up and walked towards the stairs to the dorms. Remus kissed Lily good night and watched her walk up the stairs to her dorm.

Every guy in the room who saw turned to their friends and groaned. The 'Gryffindor Princess' had a boyfriend.

1Hey everyone! I just wanted to say sorry for taking so long to get this up. Getting back into the swing of school has been a lot harder than I thought it would be. Throw in that I either have allergies or a cold and you get one hell of a struggle to keep yourself feeling up for editing and posting and all that junk. I'm back now, though, and hopefully I'll get these chapters up more regularly.

Silver Ice- Lily doesn't want anyone to know about the dream because she doesn't want it to be real. Not only is she trying to keep Remus from worrying about her and James, but she also doesn't want the dream to come true. If it comes true then that would mean that James and she are going to be killed, and Lily doesn't want to think about that.

Much Love All-- Amoura


	8. Meeting Vega

As tired as Lily had been, she woke up around 5:30. After showering and dressing, she went down the stairs to find Remus sitting in front of the fire as usual. He heard her coming down the stairs and turned to smile at her. Lily took her spot on the floor in front of Remus and laid her head on his knee. He instinctively started to run his hands through her hair, just like last year.

Remus sighed. "Of all the things I missed and Hogwarts, this was what I missed most."

Lily looked at him. "Really? Why is that?"

"Because I got to be here with you."

Lily giggled. Neither said much more during the hour that they sat there. When others started coming down, Lily and Remus went to a table and he started telling her what had happened during their classes that she had missed. After the others of their little group came down, they went off to breakfast. James sat farthest from Lily so she figured Remus had had a talk with him.

They had Potions first. Lily had eaten her breakfast slower than the others and was one of the last to leave the Hall. On her way to Potions, she met up with Professor Cauldro. Lily looked into the professor's eyes when she said hello and was surprised that she no longer feared them like she had last year. Instead, the ice blue eyes intrigued her.

"Miss Evans, you seem to be fascinated by something. May I ask what?"

"Of course, Professor! You know how last year I told you I was frightened by your eyes?" Professor Cauldro nodded. "Well… now I'm intrigued by them."

"That is a lovely change in opinion, I think," the professor said with a smile.

"May I ask you a question, Professor?"

"Of course, Lily."

"Why do you always come into class just as the bell sounds?"

Professor Cauldro gave a small chuckle. "I do that so my students can have every minute to enjoy themselves before they have to learn. Hopefully, they get any silliness out of their systems during that time."

Lily giggled. "Unfortunately, the doesn't work for James, Sirius, and Remus."

The professor laughed a merry laugh. "That is too true, too true."

So student and teacher walked to the dungeon that Potions was held in high spirits. When they entered the room, heads stared at the two of them and whispers went around the room.

Lily sat down beside Remus. He leaned over and asked, "Did you get in trouble with her?"

Lily shook her head. "No, Remus. She and I had a nice chat on the way down here. She's nicer than I allowed myself to believe last year."

The rest of the classes went quite well. Lily was still the best at charms and transfiguration. It was as if she hadn't missed any days. She grew confident that if the boys lost any points for their house she would be able to get them back.

That night in the common room, Lily met Vega. She was working on her History of Magic homework when a girl came up to her and asked, "You're Lily, right?"

Lily looked up at the girl and said, "Yes, I am." Then she looked closer at the girl and asked, "I'm sorry, but, do I know you? You look familiar."

The girl giggled. "No," she said, "you don't know me. However, you do know my cousin."

Lily glanced around the room and her eyes fell on Sirius. "You must be a Black."

The girl nodded. "Vega Black, to be exact. I must say, after the way my cousin talked about you over the summer, it is an honor to finally meet you."

Lily was taken back. "Sirius talked about me?" she asked uneasily.

"Oh, yes! Seery was always making some comment about how wonderful you are or how beautiful you are or how smart you are or—"

"Please stop there!" Lily said quickly surprising Sirius's little cousin. "I like you're cousin, but please, do not go on telling me about all Sirius thinks of me. I hate to say it but I don't like him the way he likes me. I'd also appreciate you not telling him that."

Vega nodded. "I knew he was going to not 'get the girl' as some say. You just sounded to smart to fall for him." Lily started laughing at this remark which caused Vega to giggle as well.

Remus, Sirius, James, Rini, and Damien looked over to see who or what had made Lily laugh. When Sirius saw whom Lily was talking with, he groaned. "Oh, no! What is that little gossip telling her!" Sirius was not happy as he started to walk toward Lily and Vega. "I hope my cousin isn't bothering you, Lily. I was going to introduce her to you when I could, but that obviously isn't needed anymore."

"Oh, Sirius, she's no bother at all. Vega and I were actually having a nice little chat."

"That's what I'm worried about," Sirius muttered.

"What was that, Seery?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he said before walking away. Lily and Vega burst out laughing when he left.

Remus walked over and kissed Lily on the cheek. "Caught up on everything?"

"Yes, Moony. This is all just review. It really is quite easy."

"Okay, my little flower."

Lily finished the rest of her homework and spent some time talking to Remus and Vega. She began to feel extremely tired around nine o'clock. "Moony, I'm tired. Could you walk me over to the stairs?"

Remus stood immediately and they excused themselves from Vega. Lily leaned her head on Remus's shoulder as they walked to the stairs. Upon reaching the stairs, they kissed good night and Lily went to her dorm. Not even changing out of her robes, she lay down on her bed and fell immediately asleep.


	9. References To The Past

Things returned to normal standards at school. James and Remus managed a friendship. The whole school found out about Lily and Remus within the first two weeks of school. The friends even started with their pranks. Damien didn't take part in the jokes, though. The only thing different with any of the friends was Lily was always worn out by the end of the day.

Lily also had to deal with knowing that both Remus and James loved her. Remus would be holding her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, when she would look up and see James looking at her with what she believed to be a mixture of want and love in his eyes. A want and love that she would one day have him express freely to her.

Lily was lying in her bed one night after feeling exhausted from the day when she decided to read one of her old books. She lit a lamp on her bedside table and reached into the trunk at the foot of her bed. She pulled out a book about Queen Guinevere and her rein beside Arthur's side. She was wrapped up in the book and barely acknowledged her friends when they came into the dorm for bed.

She was well into the night when she was reading the parts of how her and Lancelot's love came to be. How they shared a love for the other but for Arthur's sake they denied themselves the passion and the warmth of the other's bed. They would occasionally kiss but when her stepson, Mordred, came to court they both knew it would be next to impossible for them to run away together. Guinevere took young Mordred in as her own at the age of eleven when his older half brother lopped of their mother's head when she was found with the son of her husband's murderer in her bed.

Lily shivered at the thought of being murdered in such a way by her own son. As she thought of the Celtic queen, she reminded Lily more like herself. Caught between two loves and unable to say no to the other. A torture made worse for Guinevere when her Lancelot was tricked into the bed of a younger woman and had a son from that coupling. Guinevere had come to love Arthur through their marriage, but she loved Lancelot by chance, as all good loves do. Lily felt glad that she wouldn't have to deal with problems like her idol did. Guinevere was her idol because of her strength, determination, and her passion in all that she did.

Coming back to reality, Lily looked out her window at the crescent moon. Judging by its position, it was about two or three in the morning. Figuring she would need her sleep, she put her book down and crawled under her covers. She blew out the lamp and closed her eyes.

In her dreams, she saw herself as the Celtic queen. She was in a court at suppertime. To her left was her husband and king. A fair headed man. To her right sat her champion and love. He was a dark haired man. She laughed at the playful bantering each gave and her love for each was obvious. Yet, she couldn't go to the man on her right for then she would be unfaithful to the man on her left. It was her obligation to go to the left.

It was nearly eight in the morning when Lily woke. Looking back on her dream, she knew that it represented her, Remus, and James. The fair-headed one was Remus and the dark-headed one was James. It was weird to her how much the triangle she was part of was so much like that of her idol's. Shaking off the dream, she got up and dressed. Heading down the steps, she noticed that all her friends were already down and waiting for her.

Remus stood up and walked over to her. "You all right?" he asked with a hug. "I was worried when you didn't come down and sit with me earlier."

"I'm all right, Remus, honestly. I was just up late reading and I didn't get to sleep till near two maybe three in the morning."

"What were you reading?" Damien called from the table.

"Oh, a lovely book," Lily said with excitement. "It was a book about King Arthur's rein through Guinevere's eyes." Lily's voice showed her affection of Arthur's queen. "Her being the people's queen, her taking in Mordred when he was half-orphaned when his mother died, her love affair with the dark and handsome Lancelot. Ah, Lancelot," she said picturing her image of him. "The queen's brave champion, trusted confidant, and lover. The one women yearned for but was Guinevere's very own." The other's looked at her as she talked about her passion for the era of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. "Mordred being Guinevere's step-son from Arthur being tricked into bedding his half sister, Morgause. Morgan le Fey and her being a treacherous and deceitful little priestess. Lady of the Lake she became when a raving mad man murdered Vivian. Lot going against Arthur and being killed by good old Pellinore in the Great Battle."

Lily continued on like such for a good few minutes before being brought back to reality by her friends calling her name. "Was I babbling again about my books?" When everyone nodded, Lily blushed and then apologized, saying, "I do that from time to time. Stop me sooner next time." They laughed at the and then went to breakfast.

Lily's books didn't leave her mind all day. After she finished her homework for the day she went up to her dorm and picked up where she left off.

Lily appeared to be having more spunk over the next few days and wasn't as exhausted as she had been at night. She began suggesting the tricks herself. Already having her homework done, Lily would sit in the Common Room and think up a prank. They were almost directed at Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle. Lily was sitting at a table when she came up with a great prank. She would make them have girly voices. Lily called the others over and they thought that it was a great idea. So the next morning, Lily cast the charm on them and the rest of the day they sounded like girls.

When Lily finished reading her Guinevere book, she went to another of her Arthurian books. Every time she read about Guinevere, Arthur, and Lancelot she thought about Remus, James, and herself.


	10. Tryouts

I just want to say that I'm sorry for the changing from J.K. Rowling's books. There was controversy going on about what position James played on the house Quidditch team so I chose to put him as a chaser. I hope that doesn't upset you guys too much. --Amoura

_French Translations(from "Je t'aime, Remus. Je vraiment. Promesse vous ne me laisserez jamais." –"I love you, Remus. I really do. Promise me you will never leave me."_

"_Je t'aime, aussi, Lily. Je ne vous laisserais jamais à moins que vous m'ayez voulu à." –"I love you, too, Lily. I would never leave you unless you wanted me to."_

* * *

In October, Quidditch tryouts were held for all teams. James and Sirius were going for it. Remus wasn't because he was always a bit weary from the full moons when he transformed into a werewolf. Rini was thinking about trying out. Lily, however, couldn't decide. Finally, James and Sirius managed to convince Lily to try out. James was trying out for chaser while Rini was trying out for seeker. Sirius was trying out for chaser and beater, hoping to get one. Lily figured she might as well try for both seeker and chaser.

So on the Saturday that the tryouts were held, James, Sirius, Rini, and Lily could be seen traipsing down to the Quidditch pitch. Arthur Marlo, another second year Gryffindor, was also trying out. They were sorted into areas for what you wanted to tryout for. James got in line for chaser; Rini for seeker. Lily and Sirius got into a line for those who were trying out for more than one position.

Since chasers would be tested throughout the practice, those trying out for seeker were set to work. Both Lily and Rini sat on their brooms searching for the snitch. They talked about how if the other got the snitch first the other would not hold it against them. All around them other students wanting a spot on the team were flying around them.

They had been in the air for no more than five minutes when Rini took off. Lily looked in the direction she was flying and saw the snitch. She, too, took off after it. The two girls were almost head-to-head with their hand outstretched. Everyone on the pitch was staring at the two of them go. Quick as a flash, Rini grabbed the snitch and the two girls pulled their brooms to a halt. They looked at each other and shook hands.

"Good job!" Lily said.

"Thanks!" Rini answered. "No hard feelings, right?"

"No hard feelings."

They flew to the ground and Lily handed the captain of Gryffindor's team, Lucas Mio, the snitch.

"Congratulations," Lucas said to Rini. "You are our reserve seeker. If our seeker, Nancy Fala, ever gets injured, takes ill, or has any reason not to play in a game, you will take his place."

Rini was beaming. "Well, you better get up into the air if you want to be a chaser."

Lily nodded and took off again. The others around her were passing the quaffle and shooting goals. Whenever Lily was able to take a shot she took it. She also passed the quaffle to those wanting to be team members. To Lily's dismay, James was doing just as well as she was. They were doing so well they had a competition going on. Neither could outdo the other.

Sirius was up in the air beating the bludgers at the different players. The team's remaining beater, Eric Sionne, kept hitting the bludgers toward Sirius and others trying for the position to see their reactions. Sirius easily made the bludgers go towards others trying out and Eric. After a while, they were told to make the bludgers go directly towards Eric and no one else. Sirius had fun fulfilling that task.

After a few minutes of that drill, Eric called a stop. Eric flew over to Lucas and gave him his report. They both flew back over to the beater candidates. Lucas looked through the group and said, "You have all done very well. Now, I will be telling you who will be our new beater and our new reserve." Everyone anxiously awaited the new team members. "Our new beater is Sirius Black," he called. Sirius let out a whoop of joy. "Our reserve is Arthur Marlo."

Arthur also let out a sigh. Sirius flew over to him. "You okay?"

Arthur nodded. "I'm actually a bit relieved that I'm just a reserve. I do want to be a beater, but I would rather not have to do the job for maybe a year or two."

Over at the goal posts, only the two remaining chasers, the Harris twins Angela and Angelo, Lily, and James were still passing the quaffle back and forth and scoring goals. Lucas flew over to them to watch the to second years go at it. He watched this for a good ten minutes before having his chasers and the two competitors take a break. He watched as Lily and James landed. He noticed how when James tried to offer a compliment Lily shook it off and walked away from him with arms crossed.

Smiling, Lucas walked over to his chasers and asked them to work in opposition of the two second years. They looked at him weirdly, but his expression let them know he had something in mind. Then he walked over to Lily and James. "You two seem to have quite some spunk," he said. "What are your names?"

Lily walked over and offered her hand. "Lillian Evans but everyone calls me Lily."

Lucas raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lily." Then turning to James he said, "And your name?"

"James." He reached out and shook Lucas's hand.

"Do you have a last name or is you name just James?" Lily giggled when she heard Lucas's reproach. He looked at Lily glad she had a sense of humor.

"It's Potter. James Potter. And what might your name be?"

"Duh, James," Lily said as if it were obvious. "Even I know that this is the Gryffindor house captain Lucas Mio. He's also the keeper for the team."

Lucas was impressed by Lily's knowledge of him. "Call me Luke. It's much less formal. Now, to what I came over here for. You to seem to have quite a bit of spunk, as well as a dislike for one another."

"It's not a dislike," James cut in. "She is just trying to avoid me as much as possible so she doesn't have to tell her boyfriend something she'd rather not, even if she wanted it to happen."

"James!" Lily shrieked. "Leave personal matters out of this! Now let Luke finish!"

Luke nodded in appreciation to Lily. "As I was saying. I would like you two to work as a team against my remaining chasers. Just to see if you two are as good when working together as when working against each other."

Lily looked horror stricken. Then she set her face firm and said, "If you wish. James, you better not screw up."

James tried to make a defense as Lily got back on her broom and did a few laps. Scowling, he, too, got back on his broom. Luke nodded to his chasers to do the same. Luke also got on his broom to do his job as keeper.

Lily and James did their best to work together. In the end, they had made five goals while the team's chasers only made three.

Luke flew over to his chasers as Lily and James made their way to the ground. "You guys, they're good. They're even better together. We can't split them up."

Angela Harris spoke first. "I agree with you, Luke. I don't care how much tension is between those two, they belong on the field together."

Angelo then said, "I have to agree with Angela. But if we keep them together, then one of us will have to become a reserve."

Luke sighed. "I know. That's why I needed to speak with you. They make an excellent team. I would hate to have to put one of you two out just to keep them together, though."

"It's okay, Luke," Angela said. "I'm sure Angelo and I could trade positions every other game. Right Angelo?"

"Sounds alright with me," Angelo said easily. "I'll go tell them."

As Angelo left to tell them, Angela got closer to Luke and kissed him. "Don't worry about making Angelo and I look like awful players. As long as we win the House Cup we're okay with it."

Luke kissed the top of Angela's head. "I love you, you know that?"

"Of course I do. Why else would I stick around?"

They laughed and started walking over towards Lily and James when they heard a shriek pierce the air. "James Potter! Why can't you find some way to enjoy yourself without me being involved!" Lily then stalked over towards Luke and Angela.

"Welcome to the team, Lily," Angela said with as much enthusiasm as possible, considering Lily's mood.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of the team. Though I wish I didn't have to work with that nit twit," Lily said nodding in James direction. Lily found out when practice was and stalked back to the Common Room.

As Lily entered the Common Room, Remus got up to give her a hug and ask if she got on the team. Lily on the other hand, didn't even see Remus because of her blinding rage and stalked up to her dorm. Remus followed her to her dorm and waited a few moments before knocking on her dorm room door. "Enter!" Lily shrieked.

Remus entered and saw Lily pacing around the room, scowling, and mumbling to herself every once in a while. Lily looked up to see who had disturbed her. She smiled when she saw Remus and ran over to give him a hug and kiss. Remus gladly accepted them before asking cautiously, "So, how did it go?"

Lily began sulking again as she went and sat on her bed. "Fine! Just dandy."

"Didn't you get on the team?"

"Oh, I got on the team, alright. As well as Sirius, Rini, Arthur, and James."

"So why are you so upset?"

"Because James and I are both chasers! Apparently, James and I make such a great team that they're actually making one of their current chasers a reserve!"

Remus understood why Lily was so upset. All he could say was "Oh." He sat down on the bed beside Lily and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She instinctively put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I just wish he didn't care for me so much! If he didn't there wouldn't be so much of a problem."

"I know my little flower. I know."

"Moony, why do you like me?"

Remus thought for a moment. "I like you so much because of who you are. To me, you're perfect. Every guy thinks you're perfect. You not only look like an angel, you have the heart and spirit of one. With a bit of a mischief streak."

Lily laughed. Then she sighed as she began to fall asleep. Not even realizing she slipped into French, Lily said, "_Je t'aime, _Remus_. Je vraiment. Promesse vous ne me laisserez jamais._"

Though not the best with it, he answered her in French. "_Je t'aime, aussi, _Lily_. Je ne vous laisserais jamais à moins que vous m'ayez voulu à_."

Lily had fallen asleep so Remus laid her on her bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead before he left.


	11. He Knows

Professor Dumbledore announced another Halloween ball two weeks before Halloween. This year it would be a costume party. Remus asked Lily to the dance the very morning it was announced. They decided they would go as fairies. Damien asked Rini and they decided to go as vampires. Sirius asked Damien's twin sister, Jordyn Gem, again. James, being true to his word to Lily, didn't ask anyone to the dance. Damien's other twin sister, Sara, was a bit upset he didn't ask her again.

Lily was glad that the full moon was a week before the dance. Remus had said that his mother was ill and he wanted to make sure she would be okay. So, before leaving for the Whomping Willow tree that hid the passage to his shack where he transformed, he gave Lily a kiss good-bye before saying, "Remember: it's our little secret." He had always said that to Lily whenever he left for his transformations, but this year it was accompanied by the kiss. After he left, she would always go and sit with her friends. Tonight, though, was different from the other nights.

Lily sat down and listened to what they were talking about. The topic didn't amuse her.

"…I'm serious, you guys," Sirius was saying. "For astrology, I was checking my moon chart, and for the months we've been at school, Remus has been leaving whenever there's a full moon."

Lily tensed up at this. She didn't hear the rest of the conversation nor did she even notice her gaze was at James. When James glanced around the table, he did notice that Lily seemed to be staring at him. Trying to see if he would still be able to read her thoughts, James met her gaze. The screaming that entered his head was almost unbearable. That it was Lily's thoughts was not a question.

'_How!'_ her voice screamed in his head. '_How was someone as dumb as Sirius able to figure out something that complex! I mean, sure they have a right knowing, but only if Remus wants them to know! I can't believe this!_' Suddenly, her thoughts became panicked. '_Oh, no! What is Remus thinks that I told them? What if he thinks I betrayed him and told them about his being a werewolf? If he thinks I betrayed him in that, would he also think I've been seeing James on the side? Oh, why must I love and be loved by two wonderful men! Never mind your troubles, Lily! You need to think about Remus and the problem of them knowing._'

James broke his gaze with Lily. "Hey, guys, I'm going upstairs. I'll be back down later." He ran upstairs and grabbed his invisibility cloak. After putting it on, he went back downstairs. Someone must have gotten Lily out of her thoughts because she was apologizing for going off into her own world. James went over to Lily and whispered in her ear, "It's me. We need to talk in private. Tell them you're going for a walk around the lake."

Lily could tell he knew something so did as she was told. "Hey, I'm going to go for a walk down by the lake. Maybe see how Hagrid is doing. I haven't been there for a while." Everyone nodded as she left with James following her under the cloak.

It was only eight o'clock so it was okay for her to be walking around the school. She went outside and down to the lake. She got to the tree James had found her crying under the year before and called out, "James Potter, take that cloak off this instant!" James took his cloak off, appearing right in front of Lily with the most solemn face she'd ever seen him have. Startled, Lily took a step back. "What is it that was so important to drag me here?"

"Lily, I know."

Lily was a bit frightened about what he might know. "You know what?"

"Everything!" James burst out. "I know Remus is a werewolf, I know you love both Remus and me, and I know that you keep praying that I'll keep my promise to you."

Lily had backed up so far she bumped into the tree. "How?" she said with panic in her voice. "How the bloody hell did you find out?"

"Lily, when I look into your eyes I can here you thoughts."

Silent tears of fright, worry, and disbelief ran down Lily's cheeks. "You lie!"

James stepped up to Lily and wiped away her tears. "No, I'm not lying. That's how I found out about you and Remus. That's how I know you love me as well as Remus."

"But that was…" Lily's voice trailed off. Suddenly she became furious. "Three months! You've been able to here my thoughts for two or three bloody months and you didn't tell me!"

"I was afraid you wouldn't believe me or else would be angry with me, like you are now."

"You're damn right I'm angry! Who knows what thoughts of mine you've heard!" Lily became worried again. "You can't tell them! You can't tell anyone the truth about Remus. You've got to tell him you know and that the others are figuring it out."

James gathered the emotional Lily into a hug. "Calm down, Lily. I promise I won't tell the others but I will tell Remus that I know." He felt Lily prepare to say something and continued. "Don't worry about Remus thinking you told me either. I'll tell him I figured it out just like the others are."

Lily looked up into James's face to see if he was lying and found nothing but honest sincerity. "Thank you, James," she said quietly. James bent down and kissed her. She didn't reject the kiss or recoil from it. Instead, she accepted and returned it. 'Now I am truly like Guinevere,' Lily thought to herself.


	12. Dances, Costumes, and Her Own Secret

The next week at the dance, Lily and Remus and Rini and Damien looked like the perfect couples. Lily and Rini had had their mothers owl in their costumes.

Lily's costume was a dress that went down to the middle of her thighs. The dress itself was multicolored varying in light blues, purples, and pinks. The wings that were attached were made from a sheer, shimmering material over a wire frame. Lily had put her hair into a pile on top of her head with strands of hair coming out at various points with a tiara in the front. She had also splashed glitter on her face. Lily's mother also found a matching outfit for Remus. His costume had a shirt and pants with the same light green and had wings like Lily's dress.

Rini's costume was a blood red dress with a sheer black material on top. She had her hair almost identical to Lily's without the tiara. At the neck of the dress was a Victorian style collar. Damien had his parents send him a black dress pants and shirt with a cape.

As it was not a requirement to dress up, James and Sirius didn't. Jordyn wasn't too happy with the decision but didn't press the matter. Most of the school was going in costume, but some thought of it as a waist of time.

Lily spent almost two hours getting ready for the dance with the other girls. The guys still laughed at how long they took to get ready. The process went as follows: first the girls all had to shower and dry. Then they spent thirty minutes to an hour getting their hair and make-up done. Then they spent a half-hourgetting dressed in the actual costumes. Any time that they had left was reserved for touch-ups.

Though the guys laughed at how long the girls took, the admitted it was worth it when the girls came down the stairs. Lily, Rini, and Jordyn went to their dates. Sirius stopped snickering at Remus' costume when he saw that Lily's matched it perfectly. James stood off to the side watching Lily like a hawk. Lily caught his gaze and told him to stop staring at her.

The group went down to the Great Hall where the dance was being held. The small circular tables once again replaced the house tables. The ten Gryffindor second years all sat a table together. Sara kept looking grumpy because she hadn't gotten a partner since she had figured James would ask her again this year because Lily was once again going with Remus. James kept discretely glancing at Lily who was trying to keep from looking at James by indulging in a deep conversation with Remus.

After everyone had entered the hall, Dumbedore welcomed everyone to eat, dance, and enjoy themselves. They ordered their dinner and had pleasant conversation.

When music started play, Rini and Jordyn dragged their dates to the dance floor while Remus politely asked Lily to dance. Lily used her napkin in a mannerlyfashion before graciously accepting his offer. The first song was an upbeat tune in the magical world followed by a slow one.

Lily rested her hands and head on Remus's shoulders while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily felt as though she couldn't be happier. Then she heard Remus's voice whisper in her ear. "Lily, these wings are supposed to be made from wires and cloth, right?"

Lily looked at him like he was crazy. "Yes. Why do you asked?"

"Well, yours aren't."

"What?" Lily managed to keep her voice low. "What do you mean they aren't?"

"Well, that's just it. They're real. Like the kind that fairies have."

"We've got to tell Dumbledore. Let's wait till the end of the song, though." They started dancing again. Lily suddenly gasped and felt Remus's wings.

"Hey, that tickles!" Remus realized what he said all too late.

Lily grabbed Remus's hand and led him to the teacher's table. "Professor Dumbledore!" Lily called. "Professor, we have a problem!"

"What is it, Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"Our wings have become real, Professor! Whatever ancient magic I have made our wings real!" she said in a low voice.

"Ah," he said. "Just what emotion were you feeling in great amounts?"

Lily started turning red. "Um, I, well, that is, I was feeling…" Lily's voice trailed off.

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand, Miss Evans. I merely ask that you try and keep your emotions of deep caring under control. Mister Lupin, as I'm sure you deeply care for Miss Evans, you should try not to make it flow as openly as you have. I'll leave Miss Evans to explain the situation to you."

Lily led Remus over to an empty table and started explain all she could about what had happened on the train to Hogwarts. She asked if his hand was okay from when her own hand had burned it. He said it was and that there had been no permanent damage. Then she told him how the fire in her hand and the mark came to be. Finally, she explained to him how it's all connected to emotion.

Remus looked at her curiously when she finished. "So," he said slowly, "what was the emotion you were feeling that made our wings become real? And attached to us, I might add."

Lily blushed again and looked into her lap where her hands lay. "I was feeling love," she said quietly. "It was probably made even more powerful by the love you were giving me," she said matter-of-factly.

"Aye, my love for you is strong, Lily," Remus said with a smile. He gave Lily a quick kiss and suggested going back onto the dance floor. "Just try not to use that magic of yours," he said playfully.

Lily didn't get to dance another slow dance with Remus for quite some time. Every guy from the other houses also wanted to dance with her. She did happen to dance with James. The song that he approached her on was a muggle slow song that Lily knew. Lily carefully placed her hands on James's shoulders while he put his on her waist.

They had been dancing for a few seconds when Lily said, "James, I feel like Guinevere in all my King Arthur books. Remus is like King Arthur and you," she looked into his eyes lovingly. "You are my champion, Lancelot. She loved them both, as I love you both."

"I know that, Lillian. Just like Guinevere and Lancelot, we must not be too close, for who knows what we might do."

"James, I made Remus's and my fairy wings become real. You know that magic Dumbledore told me about while I was still in the infirmary?" James nodded. "Well, it made Remus's and my wings become real and attached to us. I dare you to feel them. I guarantee it'll tickle."

James felt the wings, and sure enough, they were real. Lily also started giggling. "It's unbelievable!" he exclaimed. James also remembered how the magic would be triggered first. "What emotion was it?" he asked, not wanting the answer.

Lily stopped giggling and heard the tone in his voice. "You know it was love. But not just mine," she went on quickly, seeing his face. "His love for me also did it." James nodded but didn't say more.

Lily started to softly sing the song they were dancing to. "_There's so many times I've let you down. So many times I've played around._ _I'll tell you now they don't mean a thing. Every place I go I'll think of you. Every song I sing I'll sing for you. When I come back I'll bring your wedding ring. So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go. Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go. Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go._"

The song ended and another slow song came on. "Where'd you learn that song, Lils?"

"My parents love that song. It's muggle so I wouldn't be surprised if you never heard it before. It is called 'Leaving on a Jet Plane' by Peter, Paul, and Mary."

"I see. I wish I could kiss you like the song said to, but I can't since Remus is watching and he can see my entire face. I'll just settle for smiling and waiting for you."

"Then I'll kiss you," Lily said and kissed his cheek.

Someone from Ravenclaw came over just then and asked to cut in. James reluctantly let go of Lily and then sat down beside Remus. Without looking at him, Remus said, "I hope you didn't try anything with Lily, James. I would hate to have to hurt you."

"Don't worry, Moony. You're her King Arthur and she's your Queen Guinevere. I'm just her champion, Lancelot," James said, still looking at Lily.

Glancing at him, Remus asked, "Was that supposed to make me feel more comfortable with you dancing with her?"

"No. I'm merely saying that she's yours till she decides otherwise."

Remus got up as an upbeat song started and danced with Lily. Before half the song was over, a boy from Hufflepuff timidly asked to cut in. Lily accepted, giving Remus a look that said 'I'm dating you. You can dance with me anytime.'

To be nice to Sara, James asked her to dance. She was ecstatic to be dancing with him again. Remus asked Teresa to dance since Arthur was in the restroom. As soon as the next slow song came on, though, Remus was at Lily's side quick as a flash. Lily quickly settled into her usual position for dancing with him.

Lily became so comfortable, she didn't notice what was happening. Then she heard Remus calling her name, trying to get her attention. "What is it, Remus?"

"Lily, whatever you do, don't look down."

"Remus, that is such a silly thing to say! Why don't you want me to look down?" Without waiting for an answer, she looked down. She immediately threw her arms around Remus's neck and looked into his face. To her utmost terror, the fairy wings she had made become real had lifted Remus and her up to the ceiling. The music had stopped playing and everyone had stopped dancing. They were all looking up at Lily and Remus, flying in the air. They had been slowly revolving, dancing in the air. Now they were just hovering. "Remus, what are we going to do?" she asked with panic.

"I don't know!" he said, bewildered. "Maybe Dumbledore knows what we should do."

Lily carefully looked down and saw all the professors on their feet, staring up at Remus and her. Spotting the headmaster she called, "Professor Dumbledore! What are we to do?"

"Miss Evans, Mister Lupin, you need to use those wings and come down. Will them to set you down. If you fall, we'll catch you."

"Alright," Lily called back. "Ready, Remus?" Remus nodded and they tried to make their wings take them down. Dumbledore had magicked a sheet to catch them if they fell. Remus was slowly starting to lower but Lily wasn't. "Remus!" she said in a panicked whisper. "Don't leave me up here alone!"

"I'll try not to. Will that dress of yours stay down if you go upside down?"

"I believe so. It's pretty stiff."

"Then take my hands. Hopefully, I'll pull you down with me." Lily nodded and grasped his hands with all her might. Slowly, they started to drift downward.

"That's it, you two," Dumbledore called up to them. "Just like that."

Lily looked into the crowd of students and saw James watching her as if she were an angel. "Remus, let go of my hands."

"You sure, Lily. What if you drift upwards or fall?"

"I won't. Just trust me and let go of my hands." Remus did as he was asked and let go. Lily straightened herself and went upright. She stayed where she was while Remus slowly went to the ground. Seeing that Remus was safe, Lily closed her eyes and started to spin. As she gathered speed, she began to descend. Then she slowed her spinning till she stopped and kept descending, always keeping her eyes closed. With one leg bent, the other straight, her arms flat against her sides, and her hands at a right angle to her sides, she lowered to the ground. After her first leg touched, she set the other down. After getting both feet back on the ground, Lily fainted from lack of energy.


	13. Author's note: Please read!

Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I last posted. Two weeks ago my niece, Bailey, passed away. She was only 33 days old and the family has been taking it hard. I haven't really thought of much else but her. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting and I hope you can forgive me my lack of attention to this story. As it is I've barely been able to pay attention in school, let alone to anything else. I really am sorry.

Keep it real y'all! Amoura Avalon


	14. The Infirmary

Author's note: Thanks for your support. There's no need to worry about the story. I actually have up to year 4 written completely and I'm stumped in the middle of year 5. I'm just really bad at posting ona regular basis. With Bailey's passing away I've become even more scatter brained. Not to mention I'm exhausted beyond belief. I'm going to try and make more of an effort to post on here more often, though.

Diana: I'm glad I got you into fanfiction. It's always nice to know I've had a major effect on someone. I don't really post so much on anymore because of the fact that they have deleted my story twice and it would be the third time reposting it. That drives me up a freaken wall. Throw in the fact that I can't even access my one name and it really ticks me off. I've kinda lost all faith in that site because of all the problems I've had with it. I'm glad you found my story on here, though. It's a great to here from a long time fan of mine.

Enjoy new chappie, all! Love, Amoura

PS- The last thing Professor Cauldro says at the end of this chappie is, "Good night, little angel. Good night"I think... It might mean small fairy. I don't quite remember.

* * *

Lily woke up in the hospital wing with two ice blue eyes staring down at her. "_Dios Querido!_" she cried, startled by the eyes. 

The eyes moved away and Professor Cauldro's face came into view. "So now you call upon God when you see me, do you?" she asked teasingly.

"What?" Lily asked confused. "What did I say?"

"I believe it was '_Dios Querido_'. Isn't that Spanish for 'Dear God'?"

Lily blushed. "I'm sorry, Professor. It's just seeing a pair of eyes like yours when first waking can be a bit unnerving."

"I see. So how are you after your little flight?"

"My flight? Oh, yes," Lily said, remembering. "Did I look like an angel as I came down?"

"I would say so. Now, can you tell me how those wings became real, when I know for a fact they were originally fake."

"Oh, Professor, the headmaster would be a better person to ask."

"No, no, dear Lily. And I beg you call me Synthia when we're alone. I want you to tell me all you know about your new and strange powers."

"Well," Lily said, sitting up, "all I really know is that when they first appear it's because of a strong emotion. Like great hate of an enemy and peer, or great love for and of another. And also, some sort of symbol appears in the palm of my hand, then it disappears, to be replaced by a fire under the skin. Last time I was knocked unconscious for a day or two. How long was I out this time?"

"It has only been a few hours since you fainted. Oh, and if you're wondering, you still have your wings."

Lily looked over her shoulder and groaned. "Oh, dear! Does Remus still have his?"

Professor Cauldro smiled. "Yes, he does. He was given a sleeping potion so he shouldn't be up till morning. Though a certain Mister Potter was here for quite some time after Mister Lupin fell asleep. He didn't like it either when I shooed him away. After all, he needs his rest for classes tomorrow." The professor looked at her watch. "Or should I say later today? Either way, he still needed his sleep. Remus will probably be in class tomorrow, with or without the wings. You will probably be told to rest the rest of today."

"I hope so. I feel exhausted. So my dear Lancelot was here earlier. That's reassuring to know." The professor gave her a confused look. "It's simple, really, Pro—I mean, Synthia. I love stories and books about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. That includes Queen Guinevere as well. Well, the more I read them and the more I look at my situation, I feel more and more like Guinevere did when she was left to deal with loving both Arthur and Lancelot. Remus is my King Arthur," she looked over at the bed beside hers where Remus was sleeping, "and James is my Lancelot. Even there physical features match up, for goodness sake!"

Professor Cauldro giggled. "Well, you may not have the firmest grip on reality at times, Lily, but you certainly are a delightful girl and student. Now, about your new powers: first of all, they're Atlantean, ancient magic from the isle of Atlantis. Very far back in you family line, I'd assume, you had a witch or wizard from Atlantis. The symbol on your hand is the Atlantean symbol for the letter 'A'. After you use these powers quite a few times, the symbol will stay on your hand." Professor Cauldro showed Lily the palm of her hand. There, in the center of her palm, was a partially squared off spiral. "Albus was right when he told you that emotion is the first reason for these powers to show. From what I've gathered, the reason yours came to be was because of a great anger and hate of some students. Four specific Slytherins, to be exact." Lily nodded. "Like I said in the beginning of last year: just because I am head of the house doesn't mean I favor them. Some might think I favor you, which, to be quite honest, might be slightly true."

"Synthia, I hate to interrupt, but I really am dead tired. May we finish this conversation tomorrow, maybe? I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Of course! How rude and unthoughtful I've been. Get some rest, my child. Get some rest."

Lily lay back down on her pillow and was asleep almost instantly. Professor Cauldro brushed locks of Lily's gingery-red hair out of her face. "At last," The professor murmured. "At last I have found the reason for my being. _Buonas noches, pequeña hada. Buonas noches_." With that, she left the infirmary.


	15. Lessons

Sarah- Sorry again about the name mix up. I'll try to not let that happen again. And you're right, it is small fairy. I looked it up today because someone said something to me about it and I know I had it right.

Burning Ice- I looked it up again on and what is written in my story is said the be what I wanted it to say. I don't know if the site is wrong or what, but according to the site I have it written correctly for it to say "Good night, small fairy. Good night."

Ok, that's all I have to say for today! Enjoy this chappie!

Amoura Avalon

* * *

Lily and Remus's wings couldn't be removed for a while. So, to make the wings more comfortable for them, the Charms professor, Professor Flitwick, used a charm to shrink the wings. Lily and Remus were taught the charm so they could use it on themselves every morning.

To add to Remus's troubles, Sirius and Rini confronted him about being a werewolf. He didn't deny the accusations. Sirius and Rini were a bit wary of him at first, but then came to accept it. They even helped him come up with ideas to tell the other students for when he had to leave for the transformation.

James was still troubled to see Lily and Remus growing closer, but knew that one-day his time to be close to Lily would come. He would keep himself away from Lily by keeping himself him Sirius.

Lily and Sirius's cousin, Vega, became very close friends. If Lily wasn't in Remus's company, she was in Vega's.

When the first Quidditch game of the season came, Lily and James performed flawlessly together with Angela. Sirius and Eric kept the bludgers away from their team members just as flawlessly. With them, and Nancy Fala catching the snitch, it was game, set, match.

Lily was with Vega when she received a letter to meet with Professor Cauldro in the Potions chamber.

It was in the beginning or December when she received the letter. Confused and curious, she went down to the dungeons to where Potions was held. When she had entered, she saw that the Potions Mistress was not the only one in the room. Professor Dumbledore was also there. "Lily," Professor Cauldro said cheerily. "I'm glad you got our letter. Please, sit." Lily took a seat.

Dumbledore spoke next. "Now I'm sure you're confused as to why we asked you down here. It has to do with your powers. Synthia has told me that she started to explain to you about the powers that she herself has." Lily nodded. "Good. Now, she has explained to me everything she knows about her powers. I have asked her to tell you everything she has told me, as well as anything she left out. You don't have to, but I've asked Synthia to give you lessons on how control your powers. Does this sound alright to you?"

Lily ran over everything that the headmaster had just said and nodded consent.

"Headmaster," Professor Cauldro whispered to Dumbledore, "I don't know where to begin. I've never met another like me."

"Start where you think you should start, Synthia. Remember: you are the professor."

Professor Cauldro gave an unsure nod and Dumbledore left the two to start their first lesson. "How about we start by expanding those wings to normal size." She said the charm to expand Lily's fairy wings. "Now, I can remove these for you, if you like. Or would you prefer I get rid of young Remus's wings first and let you have fun with your?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"How about the latter of the two," Lily said with a similar smile.

"Then go and get your King Arthur and let me work my magic." Lily took off running to get Remus to get his wings removed. Thus began Lily's first lesson of controlling her new powers.

Professor Cauldro successfully removed Remus's wings and sent him back to the Gryffindor Common Room with orders to rest his back.

After Remus left, Lily and Professor Cauldro sat down and began to go over the basics of Lily's powers. The first they talked about was protection, defense, and attack.

"You have already performed an attack with your powers," Professor Cauldro said. "When those boys made you angry, that flash of light your friends saw was an attack."

"But why did the attack happen? I mean, I was pushing them. Wasn't that enough to release my anger?" Lily asked confused.

"Well, your anger for them must have grown over a period of time. You finally felt and acted upon the release of the anger, but it wasn't enough for all the anger you felt to come out. So, as a result, the ancient magic stored in you, well…released."

Lily sat for a moment, taking all the information in. "So what about Remus and my wings?"

"Simple," Professor Cauldro said. "You and he must have felt as if you were floating on air and, as a result, your wings became real and you literally floated on air."

"So, say I was mad as hell at someone. I might make flames appear or the temperature get really high?"

"Possibly. Then again, you might just have an outburst of energy like you had on the train."

"What if I was really sad or upset about something and I started crying. I mean really crying. It might start to rain?"

"Possibly. It all depends on your powers. It may just cause the room to become very damp and moist."

"Okay. So what about protection?"  
"Your powers can cast protection on yourself and people. It all depends on the reason the protection is placed and what emotion is behind it."

"And defense? What can I do in defense?"

"Well, if someone throws something at you, you can stop it in mid-air. If a spell or curse is being cast at you, you are able to put up a shield, in a way. It's similar to the attack you used except it won't hurt your attacker."

"Synthia, can I deflect all curses? I mean, like, every single spell and curse ever created?"

Professor Cauldro looked at her hands. "No, not every curse, Lily. One in particular it won't block is the killing curse."

"But who would use the killing curse on me?" Lily asked in surprise.

"There is one who would try to kill you because you were muggle born. Few people know who he really is. He was actually at Hogwarts about twenty or thirty years ago. Then he was called Tom Marvolo Riddle. Now," she said with great fear, "he is called Voldemort."

"Synthia, you sound as if you're afraid of him. How do you know him and why are you so afraid of him?"

"To be honest, Lily, I'm terrified of him. For reasons I wish not to tell. All you need to know about him is that he is a terrible man, if you could still call him that. Lily, you must do me one thing. You must promise me your most excellent promise on this as well."

"Of course, Professor. What is it you wish me to promise?"

Professor Cauldro had unshed tears gleaming in her eyes. "You must promise and swear to me, that no matter what happens, no matter how tempted you may be, that you will _never_ join Voldemort. He's evil and has a lust for power and you must never join him. Swear it, Lily!"

Lily was slightly shaken at what her professor had just said. Nodding, Lily said, "I swear it, Professor. With any and every God and Goddess as my witness, I swear to you that I will never join Voldemort."

So ended Lily's first lesson.


	16. Snow Caverns

So Lily spent her days in classes and her nights split between Quidditch practice and her private lessons with Professor Cauldro. Lily was worn down and ready for what she thought was a well-deserved break when Christmas came. She also planned to read more of her books because of something Professor Cauldro had told her at the end of one of their lessons.

Lily had asked why, when she had been feeling so weak in the beginning of the year after her first use of her powers, had she only started to regain strength when she read her books.

Professor Cauldro had answered, "Well, you have a love of reading. It calms you when you are upset or keeps you occupied when you are bored. Books play a large part of who and what you are and are a way to keep your energy from being released dramatically after a use of your powers. Reading puts your mind, body, and soul at peace. Thus, when you started reading your books again, you regained most if not all the energy you had lost from the burst of your powers."

So Lily had asked James to borrow Myrddin and sent both he and Emrys home to have her mother send all her other books to read over the winter holiday.

The only people staying over the holiday in second year were Lily, Remus, Rini, Sirius, and Teresa. Everyone else decided to go home and spend Christmas with his or her family. Lily had asked James to go home so Remus and her could have some personal time without Remus worrying about James being an issue.

There were a few more people staying over the holiday than last year. A few students from the other years were also staying. The seventh years were staying so they could spend as much of their last year at the school.

Lily's books arrived almost two days after Lily had sent the owls out. Lily grabbed James present, tied it to Myrddin's legs, and sent him off to James. Then she gabbed her family's presents and tried the bundle to Emrys's legs, and sent her off again as well.

Whenever Lily wasn't reading she was hanging out with Remus, Rini, and Sirius. They would go out and have a snowball fight in the fresh snow or go visit Hagrid.

The day before Christmas, Lily and Rini decided to spend the day building a snow fort. They got as many of the remaining students to join them as they could. Everyone except the Slytherins wanted to. Rini was surprised at how many seventh years wanted to build the fort till Lily reminded her that it was their last year to build a spectacular snow fort on Hogwarts's grounds.

They went onto the grounds and, using their wands, moved a lot of the snow into one area. Then, using their wands, hands, and any other digging tool they found, they started to build. They made the tunnels large enough for the largest student there to go through.

Lily secretly started on a tunnel away from the others. After she had a tunnel large enough for her to fit through she went and got Remus. She had him try to crawl through the tunnel. He had minor difficulties so Lily made the tunnel a bit larger. When Remus was able to get through the tunnel easily Lily sent him away and continued to work on her digging. She made the tunnel fairly long. At the end of it she began to dig a cavern. When Lily was done, she had a cavern about five feet in diameter. She left her cavern and used a spell she had found to hide it from everyone save herself.

Lily told the others she'd be back and had Remus show her to the kitchens. She asked the house elves for a container of hot chocolate, two cups, a small, warm loaf of bread, and some warmed ham. The house elves eagerly put the food and drink into a basket for easy carrying. Then she and Remus left and went back to the grounds. Lily told Remus to go back to what he had been doing and then went to her cavern.

Lily removed the spell in case Remus tried to look for her. After making some last minute re-packing of the snow, she looked at her watch. It read eleven fifty-eight. She left the cavern again and got Remus to come back the tunnel. After Remus was in the tunnel, Lily started crawling in. She turned around and then said the hiding spell again. Remus was impressed with the work Lily had done in the two hours she had been missing from the rest of the group.

Lily pulled out a piece of cloth from her robe's pocket and laid it flat on the ground. The she pulled out the container of cocoa, the cups, the bread, and the ham. Though Lily hadn't asked them to, the house elves had cut both the bread and the ham. They ate their lunch there in happiness talking about this and that.

After they had eaten, Lily put the remains of the bread and ham in their coverings and put them back in the basket. She put the piece of cloth in the basket as well. Remus laid back and pulled Lily down beside him. "You're amazing, you know that," he said.

Lily blushed. "I take it you liked my hidden cavern and our private lunch."

"Liked it? I loved it!" Remus paused for a moment. "Did you just say it's a hidden cavern?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Remus leaned over and kissed Lily. "Oh, no reason," he said and kissed her again.

In the tunnel that connected to Lily's private tunnel, Lukas Mio was checking the tunnels for cave-ins. He caught the smell of ham and cocoa. He couldn't see any tunnel openings so he felt for them. On his left the wall suddenly disappeared. He looked carefully at the wall. It looked to be solid. Feeling for both sides of the hidden tunnel.

Thinking it to be wise to be quiet, he sneaked into the tunnel. It was rather smaller than the others were. Crawling as quietly as he could, he crawled to the end of the tunnel. What he saw was a fairly good-sized cavern with a basket and two people in it. The two people were kissing. He looked closer at the couple. They were kneeling with the boy's arms around her waist and one of the girl's hands was holding onto the back of his head. Suddenly, he recognized the girl. "Miss Lily Evans!" he shouted.

Lily and Remus broke apart and turned towards the entrance of their cavern. "Luke!" Lily cried in anger when she saw her Quidditch captain. "How did you find my tunnel? And what are you doing here!" she demanded.

"Yes, Lily. I found your tunnel by following the smell of your lunch. And I could asked the same of you!"

"I made this tunnel and cavern for Remus and me and then I used a spell to hide it. It's obvious what we are doing in here, but that doesn't answer to what you are doing here."

"I was checking the tunnels for cave-ins and I smelled your lunch. Then I felt the opening to your tunnel and went through it. That brings us to here."

"So what do you want?"

Luke sat back and looked around Lily's cavern. "Did you dig this all by yourself?" Lily nodded. "Well, you disappeared around ten, so I gander it took about two hours to do." Lily nodded again. "Impressive."

"That's what I said," Remus put in. "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin. I'm guessing you're Lucas Mio."

"Yeah. Call me Luke. Lily, would you mind if I brought Angela here? It's so romantic the way it was dug out for a private lunch and make out." With yet another nod from a blushing Lily, Luke left to get Angela.

Remus sat down Indian-style and Lily sat in his lap with her head on Remus's shoulder. "So that was your team captain. Nice guy."

"Mm hmm," Lily mumbled. Lily started softly singing a song about a dreamland. Not only was Lily's mind painting a beautiful picture, so was Remus's. When Luke came back with Angela a few minutes later, Angela kept her eyes closed while Lily finished her song. As she did finish, she realized they had come and welcomed them.

Angela stared at the cavern just and Remus and Luke had. "Incredible," she murmured.

"So I've been told," Lily said with a laugh.

Luke sat across from Remus and Lily and Angela crawled into his lap into the same position Lily was in. They started talking about Quidditch and problems with their relationships. They only left their comfortable little cavern when dinner came. The two couples sat together at dinner as well.

The rest of the holiday those who had built the fort spent it in there. They added more caverns with the fresh snow that fell and repaired old caverns. Lily and Remus's cavern remained hidden from everyone besides Luke and Angela. Lily even caught them once the way Luke had Remus and her.

Lily was a bit sad the last day of the winter holiday came. It meant that the fort would probably be taken down and left to melt. The bright spot in the day was that James would be returning.

Thinking of James she started toying with his gift. He had sent her another necklace. The pendant on it was a crescent moon with stars all around it. Lily thought it was one of the most beautiful gifts she had received.

To Lily's surprise that night at dinner Dumbledore said that the fort those who had stayed over during the holiday had worked so hard to create would not be taken down! It would be left up so people could still enter it during the weekends. Lily planned on taking James on a tour.


	17. A Best Friend's Breakup

The months went by. James kept enough distance from Lily for Remus to trust him again as Lily and Remus got closer.

They would sit on a chair in the Common Room doing homework together, doing word-finds and fill-ins that Lily had, or just cuddling.

They were working on one of Lily's word fill-ins in March when Rini came stomping into the Common Room. She marched straight up to her dorm without looking at anyone. Lily looked at Remus. "I think I should go and find out what's wrong." Remus nodded.

Lily walked up the stairs to her dorm. Opening the door, she saw Rini shooting various hexes and curses at photos. "Serena?" Lily said cautiously.

"What?" Rini turned and snapped.

"Rini, what happened? Did you and Damien have a fight?"

"That…that…that _jerk_ just decided he doesn't want to go out with me anymore! Instead, he wants to go out with that bimbo from Ravenclaw!"

"Who from Ravenclaw?" Lily asked curiously.

"_Rachel Rone_!" Rini said with a growl.

Lily looked at Rini with surprise. "Are you serious! Damien broke up with you to go with her?"

Rini nodded and looked at Lily with tears in her eyes. "What did I do to make him not like me anymore, Lily. I did everything I could to be a good girlfriend. What did I do wrong?"

Lily walked over to Rini and gave her a hug. Rini started sobbing into Lily's shoulder. "It's okay," Lily soothed. "You did everything right, Rini. Never blame yourself for what he chose. He chose Rachel. That's the kind of girl he thinks he wants. When he comes crawling back to you, that's when you let him feel his mistake. You don't take him back."

Rini laughed at Lily's last remarks. "I wouldn't take the idiot back to save the world. He's made his bed. Now he can lie in it. I just wish I knew what _she_ has that I don't."

"Probably a big chest and the know how to use it."

Rini started laughing harder. "She is a year older than us," Rini pointed out. "You want to help me destroy the last of his pictures?"

"I'd love to."

With that, Lily and Rini destroyed the last of the pictures, careful to make sure only Damien was erased from them.

When Lily came back downstairs, Remus looked at her expectantly. "It's alright, Remus," Lily said. "She and Damien broke up, though." Remus looked at her surprised. Lily nodded. "He felt like going out with that loser of a witch from Ravenclaw, Rachel Rone."

Remus tried to figure out who Rachel Rone was. "Wait. Is she that third year Ravenclaw floozy with the bleach-blonde hair and lips too big for her face?"

Lily laughed at his description of her and nodded. "That would be her!" she cried through her laughter.

When Lily calmed down she exclaimed, "Rini should hear your description of Rone!" Before Remus could stop her, Lily ran to the steps and yelled, "Rini! Hey, Rini! Get your arse down here!"

Rini ran down the step. "What's up, Lils?"

Lily started giggling as she said, "You should here Remus's description of Rone!"

Rini intently set her eyes on Remus. He sighed and said, "She's that third year Ravenclaw floozy with bleach-blonde hair and lips too big for her face."

Rini burst out laughing as Remus finished. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I needed that!"

James came into the Common Room just then, hearing Rini saying 'I needed that!' Curious, he asked, "What did you need, Rini?" So Lily, Rini, and Remus told him what had happened. He chuckled at Remus's description of Rone, but was otherwise angry with Damien by the end of the story.

"So you know where he is? No!" James seemed to have changed his mind. "I'll go find him myself and show him what happens when you mess with one of my friends." The idea that he might have changed his mind was gone. Before anyone could stop him, he was out the Common Room door.

"Uh-oh. I think he's mad," Lily said stating the obvious.

Rini turned to Lily. "Lily, I've known him as long as I can remember. I'm like a sister to him. Do you know how protective of me he is? Either he's going to kill Damien or he's going to pull a series of ferocious pranks on him."

After James had left the Common Room he reached into his pocket to make sure that he had his wand. Sure stormed around the castle looking for Damien. He had been storming around the school looking for Damien for nearly thirty minutes when he found him. He was talking to a girl who, by Remus's description, could only be Rachel Rone.

Hiding behind a corner, James watched then for a few seconds before deciding what to do. Finally, he took out his wand and aimed it at Rone's lips. "_Engorgio_!" he muttered. James watched amused as Rone's Lips began to get even bigger. She shrieked and, along with Damien, started to run to the Hospital wing.

Partially satisfied, James went back to the Common Room. When he reached the room, Rini ran up to him and asked, "What in Merlin's name did you do?"

James laughed. "Relax. I merely made Rone's lips truly become to big for her face."

Rini gave James a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Oh, thank you, James! You're the best non-brother and girl could have!"

"Uh, your welcome?" James said unsure.

"She means you're like a brother to her and you're the best one she could have, James," Lily said with a giggle.

"I knew that!"

"Sure you did, James. I forgot. You're the genius of our little group."

Rini let go of James as he smiled a stupid little smile and nodded. Lily just shook her head and sat down beside Remus.

"What are we going to do with him?" she asked as Remus put his arm around her.

"Unfortunately, I don't know," he said going along with it.

They all laughed and James just playfully hit Remus on the shoulder.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a few weeks since I updated. I've been sick and just completely out of it. But here's your new chappie! Enjoy!

Amoura


	18. The Fight

Linda- Thanks for the good review. I know I have a few grammar errors here and there, but I try to make them as few as possible. Considering I don't have a beta reader, I think I've done pretty good with only having a few mistakes. I'm glad you like the story in general. I agree that too many people make Lily too meek and mild. I wanted to go for the strong, not-gonna-take-shite-from-anyone personna. Though in this chapter and the next few chapters Lily appears really weak and over-dramatic.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you enjoy this next bit.

* * *

Rini came to terms with Damien going out with Rone. The boys, on the other hand, refused to talk to him. Damienunderstood that they were loyal to Rini and left them alone. His sisters, Sara and Jordyn, were a little sympathetic and talked to him once in a while, but they told him he deserved what he was getting. Damien would nod and say he understood.

It was April, a month after Rini and Damien's break up. Remus had begun to get uneasy with James again because Lily and James would always hang out, plan pranks, and do homework together more than they usually did. Though they all did their homework together, Remus seemed to think that Lily helped James out more than she should. Plus, she seemed to look at him quite a bit.

At first Remus tried to ignore it. Then it seemed to him that they were always together. Towards the end of April, he had had enough. He decided to confront Lily.

Lily went to the Common Room during lunch. Remus waited a few minutes and then excused himself from the table as well. When he got to the Common Room, he saw Lily sitting in front of the fire. She was singing. Remus recognized it as the song Lily and James had danced to at the Halloween dance so many months ago.

Lily was thinking about the Halloween dance and the night James had told her he could read her thoughts. She smiled at the fire as she started singing the song they had danced to.

"_All my bags are packed; I'm ready to go. I'm standing here outside your door. I hate to wake you up to say goodbye.  
__But the dawn is breaking; it's early morn. The taxi's waitin'; he's blowing his horn. Already I'm so lonesome I could cry._

_So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go.  
__Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go._

_There's so many times I've let you down. So many times I've played around. I'll tell you now they don't mean a thing.  
__Every place I go I'll think of you. Every song I sing I'll sing for you. When I come back I'll bring your wedding ring._

_So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go.  
__Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go.  
__Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go._"

Lily sighed as she finished singing the song. 'What are you doing to yourself!' her head screamed. 'Either buck up and stay with Remus or break up with him and tell James you love him!'

Remus looked at Lily as she finished her song. "Lily," he called calmly and softly.

Though he had said it calmly, Lily jumped and whipped around. "Remus!" she said in surprise. "I didn't know you were there. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he answered. Remus walked over to where Lily was sitting and sat beside her. Looking at his hands and then at her he asked, "Lily, do you…do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, Remus!" she answered without thinking. She raised a hand placed it gently on his cheek. "You believe me, don't you?"

Remus turned towards the low fire before answering. "I don't know," he whispered. Standing up and looking back at Lily he said, "I love you, Lily. I truly do. But lately, I'm not sure if you love me or James more!"

His statement shocked Lily. She stood up quickly and put her hand on his arm. "How can you say such a thing?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. Lily felt the sting of unbidden tears come into her eyes. "Of course I love you more than James. If I loved James more I'd be going out with him!"

Remus saw the unshed tears in Lily's eyes and wanted to hold her and apologize, but he couldn't. "Is that so, Lily? Can you remember how any of the songs we danced to at either last year or this year's dances go? The song you were singing was the one you danced to with James, not me, Lily. James! How do you explain all the looking at each other, huh? To make matters more suspicious, you've kissed him! You have kissed him, Lily! What am I supposed to think about you two?" he demanded.

The tears were now spilling over Lily's cheeks. She was hurt but furious as she yelled back at Remus. "So I can't remember any of the songs we danced to! Witches and wizards wrote them. The song James and I danced to was written by muggles! That's why I can remember it so well! The reason I look at him is to tell him things! He can read my thoughts, Remus! When we look into each other's eyes he can read my thoughts! And so I've kissed him! I don't regret ever kissing him, Remus! Though now I am starting to wonder if saying yes to dating you was the right thing! You are so suspicious of James and me. Can't you accept the fact that even if I did love James more, I wouldn't sneak behind your back? I love you both, just in different ways!"

Suddenly, James's voice floated into Remus's head from the dance. '_Don't worry, Moony. You're her King Arthur and she's your Queen Guinevere. I'm just her champion, Lancelot._' "That's why he called me your King Arthur and you my Guinevere. You told him that's what you think of us. I'm you're Arthur and he's your Lancelot. You feel as if you have a duty to me!"

"And what if I did refer to James, you, and me as Arthur, Guinevere, and Lancelot? That's how I feel, Remus!" Lily yelled. "What do you want me to say? That I love James? Well, fine! I love James! Is that what you wanted to hear, Remus! I love James and he loves me! Are you satisfied now?" Lily sank to the floor, crying.

Remus, who was hating himself more and more, moved to put his hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily raised her hand, as if to push him away. Her hand tapped Remus's stomach and he flew backwards.

Suddenly, Lily felt weak. She brought her hand in front of her face and saw a partially squared-off spiral in the center of her palm. "Oh no!" she gasped. Lily stood up and looked around. She saw Remus lying twenty feet away from where she was standing and ran to him. Lily knelt and pulled the unconscious Remus to her. "Oh, God, what have I done?" Lily whispered, rocking back and forth while holding Remus. "What have I done!"

Lily set Remus back on the ground and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Remus. I never meant to hurt you. Physically or emotionally." Then she ran up to the second year boys' dorm. She found James's trunk and opened it. Searching through it, Lily found his invisibility cloak. She threw it over herself and ran out of the Common Room.


	19. Finding Lily

Lily ran through the halls, avoiding people. She ran up and down various stairs. She had been running for nearly ten minutes when she ran to a door and went through it. Then she ran up the steps that she came to as she entered the room. She realized that she was in a tower. When she reached the top of the stairs and entered the room, she recognized it as the tower she and Sirius had been in Christmas last year when he professed his feelings to her.

She took off the cloak and set it on a seat. She looked out the window to see the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Lily's eyes were losing their focus. She had been weak from using her powers and then she had run for ten minutes. Lily closed her eyes and fainted, falling to the ground.

Though it was noticed they weren't in class, nobody found Remus till after all the classes were over. As soon as their last class was over, James, Sirius, and Rini had gone straight to the Common Room. Rini entered first and saw Remus on the floor. "Remus!" she cried as she ran over and started shaking him. "Remus wake up! What's wrong with him?"

"Rini, stop panicking!" Sirius said. "Come on. We've got to get him to Madam Pomfrey."

So James and Sirius picked Remus up and started to carry him when Rini said, "_Mobilus Corpus_." They looked at her. "See? I'm not panicking." So they got Remus to the hospital wing.

"What on earth happened to him?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed

"We don't know," Sirius said. "We found him in the Common Room like this."

Madam Pomfrey started looking for some sign as to what had done this. She saw a whole in Remus's robes in the stomach. "Oh no," she whispered. Then she looked at the three and asked, "Where's Miss Evans?"

"Lily?" Rini asked. "We don't know. We haven't seen either of them since lunch. You don't think she did this, do you?"

"I'm afraid she did," Madam Pomfrey said solemnly. "Look here," and she held out the robes for them to see. They gasped at the whole in the robes. "I need you to look for her. She was probably panicked after she did this, so you must look everywhere for her. "Not only that, she is very weak. She might even be unconscious somewhere."

The three nodded and went off. "I'm going to check to see if my cloak's missing," James said. Sirius and Rini said okay and split up to start searching for Lily.

It was nearly seven. Sirius had come to the tower where Lily had kissed him in their first year. Thinking she might have somehow wandered here, her opened the door and went up the stairs. Reaching the top, he saw Lily lying in the middle on the floor. He ran over to her, started shaking her and calling her name.

"Lily! Lily!" Lily heard someone calling her name. It sounded so far away. Then she realized that someone was shaking her. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurry. In front of her was a guy with dark hair. James immediately jumped into her head.

She grabbed Sirius into a hug and kissed him. "I'm so sorry!" she said. "I never meant to hurt you or Remus!" She kissed him again and it was returned. "I'm sorry, James. I love you so much!"

Sirius loosened his grip on her. "Lily, I'm not James. I'm Sirius."

"No, you can't be!" Lily exclaimed. Slowly her vision became to focus and she saw Sirius's dark eyes. "Oh, Sirius! I'm so sorry! I'm such a terrible person! Leave me here and let me die! Just leave me! I can't hurt anyone else if I'm dead." she cried. Lily turned away and curled into a ball on the floor.

Sirius walked over and picked up the invisibility cloak. Then he went and picked Lily up. "No!" she whimpered. "Just leave me be to die in peace."

"I won't leave you to die, Lily," Sirius said with determination as he left the tower. Lily closed her eyes as silent tears ran down her cheeks. As Sirius was walking to the hospital wing, Lily went completely limp and became a dead weight in his arms.

When he reached the hospital wing, James and Rini had already returned. To his surprise, Professor Cauldro was also there. "Thank the Gods that you found her!" the professor exclaimed when she saw them. She took Lily from Sirius's arms and laid her on a bed away from Remus.

Sirius motioned for James to come out into the hall with him. When they got to the hall, Sirius turned around and said, "It's more serious than you think."

"Where'd you find Lily and how could it be more serious than Lily being driven to use her powers on Remus?" James demanded.

"I found her in the south tower. James, when I woke her up, I couldn't believe what she said to me."  
"Why'd you have to wake her up?" James asked concerned. "And what did she say?"

"Well, when I found her she was out cold. So I woke her. Something must have been wrong with her vision. She hugged kissed me and said she was sorry; that she never meant to hurt you or Remus. Then she said that she loved you. When I told her that I wasn't you she became even more distraught. She said she was a terrible person and told me to just leave her there to die."

James turned around and punched the wall. "This is all my fault!" he yelled.

"James, how is it your fault?"

"Because I can tell you now that they were having an argument about Lily and me."

"You don't know that for sure. Now lets go have Madam Pomfrey fix your hand."

James looked down at his hand and saw it bleeding. He nodded and went into the room to have Madam Pomfrey work her medical magic.

Sirius told Professor Cauldro what he had told James in more detail. James sat down beside Lily's bed and grasped her hand. Madam Pomfrey tried to shoo them from the wing but Professor Cauldro insisted that if they wanted to stay they could stay. She conjured up a plate of sandwiches and a flagon of pumpkin juice and three cups for James, Rini, and Sirius. Sirius and Rini ate while James sat beside Lily, holding her hand.

"James, buddy, you've got to eat something," Sirius told him around eight.

"I'm fine!" James would answer whenever someone would tell him to eat. At around ten that night, Sirius and Rini left the hospital wing.

* * *

Sorry if I made Lily seem really weak in this chapter. I was trying to make her extremely distraught and I may have overdone it just a little bit. I hope you enjoyed it, though.

Love ya! Amoura


	20. Erasing Memories

Okay, y'all! I know it's been a while since I updated, and I thought you would all love to read more of thisfabulous story. Ok, that was a little conceited on my part. I'm in a good mood. I met this really cool guy at the mall on Wednesday. His name is Phil, he's good-looking, and he's fun. Only 2 things I'm worried about: 1) he's 24 and I'm 17 and don't turn 18 for 3 monthsand 2) he's black. I don't care that he's black, but my mom will pitch a fit. She is totally against bi-racial relationships. This just totally sucks.

Love ya! - Amoura

* * *

Lily woke up in the hospital wing at around two in the morning. She looked to her right and saw James asleep, holding her hand. "James," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

James stirred. He lifted his head and saw Lily looking at him, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Lily! You're awake!" James sat on Lily's bed beside her.

"I'm sorry, James. I never meant to hurt anyone. Least of all you or Remus."

James wiped away her tears. "Lily, what happened?"

"We had a fight. I was sitting in front of the fire, singing the song you and I had danced to. He heard me, James, and started throwing accusations at me. I was hurt and angry that he wouldn't believe me. So I yelled that I loved you and asked if that was what he wanted to hear. That I love you and you love me. Then," Lily's voice cracked. "I don't know what happened next. All I know is I put my hand to make sure he stayed away from me and I felt a great lose of energy. When I looked up, he was across the room, unconscious. I was terrified and hurt and…and…and just so confused! I ran up to your dorm and grabbed your cloak. I ran out of the Common Room and then ran for a while till I wound up in the south tower. I felt so weak, James."

James gathered Lily into a hug as she cried. "It's okay, Lily. It's okay. I love you, Lily. I won't let you give up on life. I love you too much."

Lily looked up into James's face. "I love you, too, James." She snuggled her head into James's chest and held onto him tighter.

"Lily, you should go back to sleep." Lily nodded. James let her lay back and then kissed her forehead.

He started to slide off the bed when Lily grabbed his wrist and said, "No! Stay, please. At least until I fall asleep."

James made sure Lily was tucked in then lay on top on the blankets beside her. "Now go to sleep, Lily. You need the rest." Lily nodded.

They had been laying like that for a few minutes when James heard Lily say quietly, "I'm sorry, James. I'm sorry for all the hell I put you and him through."

By her steady breaths, James could tell Lily was asleep. He slowly got up and sat in the chair beside her bed. He grasped her hand again and went back to sleep.

When James woke up, he saw Lily sitting beside Remus's bed. She heard James stir and looked over at him. Then she walked over to him. James stood up. Lily put her palms over James's temples and whispered in his ear, "Forget about your love for me. Forget all the pain my being with Remus has caused you." Lily looked into James's face. His eyes were closed as Lily's magic was working.

Lily removed her hand and James opened his eyes. "Lily, are you okay?"

Lily gave an unmirthful laugh. It had worked. "I'm fine, James, just fine. It's Remus we should be worrying about."

James nodded. "Yeah. I just hope your little outburst of energy didn't hurt him too much."

"Do you know or remember why Ihad an outburst?"

"I think you and Remus were fighting over something really stupid and he said things that really hurt. At least, that's what I can figure out."

Lily smiled inwardly. 'At least he doesn't remember,' she thought. 'Over time, though, he'll love me again. At least Remus and I can have a relationship without interference from our best friend for a while.' "Yes," she said aloud. "He accused me off something and I got really upset. I have trouble actually believing what he accused me of." 'I'm going to have to think of an argument to explain this because I've got to erase Remus's memory yet.'

"What did he accuse you of?"

"What?" Lily asked being drawn out of her thoughts.

"I asked what did he accuse you of?"

"Oh! Um," Lily started panicking. "He, uh, accused me of, um, liking someone. I got upset that he would even make such an accusation." Lily forced a laugh.

"Oh. Well, I should probably get to class, or at least to breakfast. See you later, Lily." James left to go back to his dorm and get ready for classes.

After he had left, Lily sank down into the chair and breathed a sigh of relief. "Now to make Remus forget." Lily walked over to Remus's bed again. Just as she had done with James, she placed her palms over his temples, then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Forget about James and my love for each other. Forget all the pain I put you through." Lily kept her hands on Remus's temples as his memory was modified. Then Lily removed her hands and kissed his forehead. After making sure Remus was safely tucked into his hospital bed, Lily went back to her bed and fell back asleep.

When Lily woke up two days later, the first thing she saw was a pair of soft gray eyes. "Remus," she said softly.

Remus's eyes immediately had a twinkle in them. "Thank heavens you're awake! According to Madam Pomfrey you've been asleep for nearly two and a half days."

"Two days, more like then. I woke up the first morning and used more of my powers. Unfortunately, I must have been more drained than I thought. When did you regain consciousness?"

Remus's expression changed. "Yesterday. Did you really use your powers on me like they say?"

Lily felt fresh tears start to burn in her eyes. She turned away from Remus to regain her composure. Feeling that she had it, she looked back at him and whispered, "Yes."

Remus nodded. "Why, though? I remember you in the Common Room singing, but I can't remember what song. Then you and I started fighting, but I can't remember what that was about either. Then you fell to the floor crying and I went to comfort you and you put up a hand to stop me. It tapped my stomach and the rest is nonexistent."

"It's better that way," Lily murmured. "Please, just drop it. You shouldn't have to remember. It's bad enough you remember my physically hurting you."

"Well, at least one good thing came out of it." Lily rolled her eyes as if saying 'Yeah, right'. "No, seriously, Lily. Not last night, but the night before was the full moon. I was still unconscious and didn't even feel myself changing."

Lily laughed. "Okay, so maybe something good came out of it after all."


	21. Letting Go

When Lily saw Sirius and Rini next, she told them how she had modified James and Remus's memories. Though a bit surprised, they understood and acted as if the whole ordeal didn't even happen. When Lily told Professor Cauldro what had happened, she scolded Lily for using her powers to make people forget their memories and feelings. Lily accepted the scolding and was truly sorry that she felt she had had to use them. Them Professor Cauldro congratulated Lily for being able to control her powers.

Remus didn't linger on the subject of what the fight was about because Lily pretended not to here him if he mentioned it. Sirius and Rini wouldn't say anything about it either. James told Remus what Lily had told him in the hospital wing. Remus wondered whom he had accused her of liking, but did as Lily asked and let it go.

Remus and Lily slowly got their relationship back. Lily was a bit distant from everyone at first and became engrossed in her studies, but she began to let people know what she was thinking and feeling. Soon, the final exams were over and it was time to pack up their things for the ride home.

Rini and Lily were in their dorm packing when Rini asked, "Lily, will Remus and James get their memories back?"

Lily looked up from her packing. "Not as far as I know. Why?"

"Well, it's just that James truly loved you and it's hard to forget someone you love. How will him not remembering this years events help anyone?"

Lily sighed and answered, "It helps me by letting Remus and I have a relationship again. As for James, he will grow a new love for me. One that won't be obsessive since Remus and I are together. It also leaves him free to date who ever he wants to date. I will not be the reason he is in pain."

"What about you? Aren't you in pain?"

"Whether I am or am not in pain doesn't matter. It is a burden I have to carry along with these retched powers I have." Lily looked at hand as she said this.

"But you don't have to bare it alone, Lily. You have friends to help you through it."

"The only ones I can talk to about it is you and Sirius. Not even Sirius really considering he also has a major crush on me."

"So I'm the only one left for you to talk to? You seriously have no one else?"

"Well, I suppose I could talk to Synthia," Lily said thoughtfully.

Rini looked at Lily weird. "Who?"

"Synthia," Lily stated. She realized why Rini didn't recognize the name. "Sorry, I mean Professor Cauldro. I could probably talk to her."

"Are you insane! Talking to a Hogwarts' teach about personal problems!"

Lily gave Rini an amused look. "Well, who do you think I've been getting lessons from every other night. Those private lessons are from Synthia and it's her who helps me with my Atlantean powers. She's just like me, you know. With special powers, I mean. She's got control over hers, though. That's what she's been teaching me. Considering she's thirty-eight and I'm only twelve, we get along really well."

Rini was still giving Lily a weird look. "Wasn't it only last year that her just looking at you gave you the heebie-jeebies?"

"Yes..." Lily said thoughtfully, "but that was last year. Her eyes are actually quite lovely, now."

Rini gave up saying, "If you say so," and went back to packing.

Lily smiled at Rini and then went downstairs to find Remus. Not seeing him in the Common Room, she went up to the boys' dorm and knocked. She heard a muffled "Come in!" and entered.

Sirius saw who it was and said, "Hey, no girls allowed!"

Lily laughed and walked over to him. "Awe, Sirius! Can't a girl just come and say hello to her best friends?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, I bet that's what you're doing!" Lily hit him in the stomach and then walked over towards Remus's trunk.

"Hello, Little Flower," he said cheerily.

"Hello, Moony," Lily said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they broke apart she said, "I'm sorry."

Very confused, Remus asked, "For what?"

"For being such a pain this year, and so distant."

"It's okay, Little Flower. You've had a _very_ hectic year. With all the new powers and everything, I mean."

"Synthia said it would help to balance my emotions if I apologized and she was right. I do feel more balanced."

"Who's Synthia?" James asked.

Lily looked over her shoulder and said, "Professor Cauldro, nosey."

Remus looked at his watch. "Well, it's seven-thirty. We should finish packing and then head for breakfast. You finished yet?" he asked, looking at Lily.

"Mm hmmm. Are you finished?" Remus smiled and shook his head in response. Lily kissed him quickly and said, "Then finish." She removed herself from Remus's grasp and left.

Remus stared at the door Lily had just exited as the boys in the dorm laughed. "What?" he asked indignantly.

"Remus, buddy, she's got you under her thumb," Arthur said in exasperation.

"She does not!" he said as her threw his pillow at him.

Lily walked into the girls' dorm and said, "Hey, Teresa, Jordyn! You might want to go make sure that Arthur and Sirius are finished packing. If they aren't you can tease them." Lily then told the girls what she had done. Teresa went first to the boys' dorm and then, a few minutes after she came back, Jordyn went. Sara also went over to do the same to James but she only kissed him on the cheek. Each boy who was kissed was told that they were under the girl's thumb.

After breakfast they headed to the horseless carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade. Then Rini, Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius got into a compartment in the back of the train.

A few minutes after they had been there the door opened and there stood a rather round boy with beady, watery black eyes. "Peter!" James exclaimed. "Good to see you again! Come on in and tell us about your year."

Lily once again moved as far away from Peter as she could. She looked up at Remus and whispered, "Why does he always have to sit with us? We barely ever see him and he's, well, disgusting!"

Remus laughed. "He's James's friend, Lily," he whispered back. "Everyone knows that James has a magnetic personality. He also chooses his friends carefully. Sirius and I were his first friends and we've been with him through practically everything. His mother died when he was eight and he depended on us to help him through it. Now his father is a workaholic. That's why he's almost always at Sirius's house during the summer."

"The poor dear!" Lily whispered as she looked at James with new found respect. No wonder he was always careful about what he said when it came to his family.

"Yeah. Desiree Potter was killed in an attack. You see, she was an Auror. Her group had gone to stop some bad wizards but was killed."

Lily thought about what Professor Cauldro had said. _There is one who would try to kill you because you are muggle born…. Now he is called Voldemort…. All you need to know about him is that he is a terrible man, if you could still call him that._ 'Could this Voldemort character be the reason James has no mother?' she thought. "I wonder…" she said out loud.

"You wonder what, Lily?" Rini asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

Lily rested her head on Remus's shoulder. "Wait a minute!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "James, can I talk to you?" James was puzzled but nodded his head as Lily dragged him to an empty compartment.

"James, Remus just told me that your mother died about four years ago. How can that be true if you told me in the beginning of the year when you got Myrddin that your mother loved the name and was surprised you had another girl as a friend besides Rini?" she demanded.

"Oh," James said as he blushed andbent his head. "Well, she comes to me in dreams, to see how I'm doing and all. I haven't seen her in my dreams since the summer before our first year at Hogwarts. She came to me in a dream the night or the next after I got Myrddin. She's been coming to me more often than usual not, though."

"Oh, I see. That's why Sirius and Remus didn't find it strange when you said about your mother." James nodded. "Well, we better be getting back before Sirius gets any crazy ideas." James laughed as he followed her back to the compartment.

As soon as she got back, Lily rested her head on Remus's shoulder again and before she knew it, she was asleep. When she woke up, the only person in the room was Rini. "Come on and get changed, sleepy head!"

"I wonder why I always fall asleep on these train rides?" Lily said as she began to change.

"Don't know. The good news is that Snape, Malfoy, and them haven't bothered us yet. I think you scared them, Lily!" Rini said with a laugh.

Rini and Lily finished changing and the boys came back in. Vega came with them. So while the boys were talking, Lily, Rini, and Vega started talking about their plans for the summer.

"Well, Mum owled me with Emrys a few days ago telling me that we were going to America in a week," Lily said. "They want me to get some rest before I leave home again. That's why it's a week from now."

"Why are you going to America?" Vega asked.

"Well, Mum has a cousin who moved there with her husband who's an American. When Cousin Teresa was a little girl she spent her summers in Spain. When she came for visits she would teach me Spanish. To me, she was always _Prima Teresita_. To her, I was always _Prima Lirio_. _Lirio_ is Spanish for Lily. I have such fond memories of her. Can't wait to see her again."

Rini smiled. "Sounds like you and she were really close."

"We were. Still are, actually. We write each other all the time. I send my letters to Mum to send out and she sends me her letters."

"That's really cool. So I take it no one outside of your mum, dad, and sister know about your magical abilities," Vega stated.

"That's right. Mum just finds it safer that way, considering how Petunia acts. I'm thinking about telling _Prima Teresita_ this summer though. So what about you two?"

"Well," said Rini, "since you're going to America I guess I'll spend most of my time at Sirius and James's houses. Actually, since James will be over at Sirius's, I'll probably just spend my time there with them and you, Vega."

Vega smiled. "That'd be great!"

They arrived at the train station shortly after. Everyone hugged, and in Remus and Lily's case, kissed good-bye.

Lily put her forehead on Remus's and whispered, "I won't be able to see you all summer. I'll be in America. I promise to owl you everyday, though."

"You better!" Remus said with a laugh. They kissed once more and Lily went with her parents.

"Bye, everyone!" she called. "Don't worry, I'll write everyday!" She blew Remus a kiss and waved to everyone.

Remus 'caught' the kiss and then waved with everyone else.

* * *

Okay! That's the end of year 2! I'll be getting the next year up shortly. With graduation coming up and my NOCTI testing and my english projects... it's been hectic around here. I'll get the next year up soon. I promise!

Amoura Avalon


End file.
